Tratando con los sentimientos
by Ilusion-chan
Summary: El tener una gemela no es facil, no, nada facil. Despues de todo, ella fue la causante de uno de sus mayores problemas: un chico en cama y ella, inevitablemente, atraida por el ex-novio de su hermana... cosa que le traera un sin fin de problemas. SasuSaku
1. Ч тødø ĉøмεиżø

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi si no a MasashiKishimoto..

**Advertencias:** Creo que ninguna en particular, sólo llegar a aclarar que me disculpo si hay algo de OoC en los personajes jeje.

También quiero agradecerle a **Pame **toda la ayuda que me brindo para ponerle nombre a los personajes... gracias de verdad linda! Este capitulo te lo dedico a ti con todo cariño, por que siempre estuviste preguntandome y apoyandome para que terminara el capítulo.

**Y todo comenzó.**

Saludos y Gracias por leer!

* * *

**Tratando con los sentimientos.**

**Capitulo 1.**

**Ч****т****ødø ****ĉ****ø****м****ε****и****ż****ø...**

-

-

La preocupación era una emoción muy fuerte que le costaba trabajo dominar. Siempre había algo que le preocupaba, por muy pequeño que fuera, o por más que le dijeran sus familiares, amigos, conocidos, compañeros de trabajo que no se preocupara por algo, ella no era capaz de seguir todos los consejos que se expresaban a su alrededor, en su beneficio. Consejos que iban desde el "Te van a salir arrugas, Sakura" hasta el "Te puedes provocar una enfermedad; el estrés es una enfermedad con la que tenemos que tener precaución". y es que su trabajo era estresante, ella era abogada. Abogada en lo familiar, nada más y nada menos, su trabajo abarcaba desde adopciones- situaciones que la ponían feliz pero que básicamente ocurrían con poca frecuencia-, hasta divorcios- situaciones estresantes y que resultaban aún peor cuando se le agregaba la dosis de una pelea por la custodia de los niños.

Pero ahora su preocupación no tenía nada que ver con adopciones, divorcios o una pelea en los juzgados por la custodia de niños. Ahora su preocupación tenía que ver con su hermana.

Su hermana gemela para ser más exacta.

Shiori y ella no tenían una relación muy unida, puede que en el físico fueran muy parecidas, ambas de cabellos rosa y ojos verdes, la única diferencia física que había entre ellas era el largo del cabello, Shiori lo llevaba largo hasta media espalda, mientras que Sakura optaba por un corte sencillo a la altura de los hombros y un lunar que tenía Sakura atrás de su oreja derecha, lunar que Shiori no poseía. En personalidad, eran muy diferentes. Era cierto que no se llevaban bien, pero ninguna de las dos pudo hacer de lado el lazo distintivo que unía a los gemelos.

Desde hacía poco más de tres horas, había experimentado tal desesperación que la había dejado confundida, ¿por qué se sentía así, si no tenía nada de que preocuparse? Pues la respuesta llegó a ella cuando una persona del hospital de Konoha se puso en contacto con ella para decirle que su hermana había sufrido un accidente. Poca información fue la que le dijo la mujer que le llamaba del hospital, pero al parecer su hermana y su acompañante se encontraban transitando por una de las avenidas más grandes de Tokio cuando su auto fue impactado por una camioneta. Fue todo lo que le dijeron. Es cierto que no había sentido el dolor que muchos gemelos explicaban sentir cuando su otra mitad estaba en peligro de muerte, pero sabía que no había estado exagerando cuando se preocupó por su hermana o sus padres.

Y ahora ella, Sakura Haruno iba a tener que estar al pendiente de su hermana. Ella, Sakura, la gemela que por dos minutos era menor que Shiori, iba a tener que ocuparse de su hermana, tomar las deliciones por su hermana mayor, ya que sus padres, Himeko y Hiroshi Haruno se encontraban de viaje en Italia, país que su madre siempre había tenido ganas de conocer, y que recientemente, su padre había tenido la oportunidad de llevar.

Cuando llego al hospital- lo más rápido que pudo-, se concentró en su meta, decidida a que nadie la iba a detener en su andar. Necesitaba llegar a la recepción y saber lo más rápido posible algo de su hermana, porque a pesar de todo la quería. A pesar de que fuera una mujer de lo más superficial, y a veces hasta altanera, la quería. Porque era su hermana.

-Disculpe señorita, estoy buscando la habitación de Shiori Haruno. Me llamaron esta tarde para decirme que había tenido un accidente. Soy Sakura Haruno, su hermana- explicó apresuradamente mientras que comenzaba a recuperar el aire perdido en la carrera. La recepcionista inmediatamente comenzó a buscar en los archivos de su computadora, probablemente buscando la habitación en la que se encontraba su hermana. Y su acompañante al parecer.

-Puede encontrar a su hermana en la habitación 210 señorita. En esa habitación se encuentra la persona que iba acompañando a su hermana en el auto- respondió la recepcionista después de unos minutos. Pero Sakura no escucho lo último, solo se concentró en escuchar el número de habitación, para salir en busca de su hermana.

Cuando llego al segundo piso, dónde se encontraban las habitaciones con el número 200, comenzó a caminar más tranquilamente tratando de enfocar los números que estaban en cada puerta, buscando el número 210. Pero no necesito buscar mucho, porque su hermana estaba sentada al fondo del pasillo, aparentemente bien, sólo con ligeras magulladuras en las mejillas.

-Shiori- el nombre de su hermana salió sin que siquiera Sakura se diera cuenta de que lo había pronunciado. mucho menos, puso atención en el tono empleado al mencionar su nombre, una mezcla de completo alivio y frustración. Se había preocupado mucho por su hermana, y Shiori estaba fresca como una lechuga sentada en una silla.

-Sakura, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó extrañada Shiori mientras se levantaba de la silla con completa expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Qué que estoy haciendo aquí?- preguntó Sakura como si no pudiera creer lo que su hermana preguntaba-. Acabo de recibir una llamada a mi despecho hace menos de una hora, dónde me decían que habías tenido un accidente. Por supuesto que vine inmediatamente.

-Pues debiste de haberte ahorrado la molestia de venir, hermanita- dijo Shiori despectivamente mientras se acercaba a Sakura-. Cómo puedes ver estoy perfectamente, gracias a Sasuke. Es una verdadera lástima que él se haya llevado lo peor del impacto, pero pues no puedo hacer nada.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Sakura, mientras ahora ella se sentaba tratando de ordenar en su mente todo lo que le decía Shiori. Tenía la sensación de que había sido un día muy largo y apenas eran las tres de la tarde.

-Pues que instantes antes del accidente, Sasuke movió el auto de tal manera que fue él quién recibió todo el impacto. Protegiéndome. Ahora el pobre esta en coma, y con muy pocas posibilidades de salir del. Y yo estoy muy aburrida en este hospital- comento con simpleza Shiori.

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así, Shiori? Ese pobre hombre lo hizo para protegerte. ¿Y tú argumentas que estás aburrida?

-No es algo que yo le hubiera pedido, Sakura. Además, el médico me acaba de decir que hay muchas posibilidades de que Sasuke pierda la vista, debido al golpe que sufrió en la cabeza. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo con un hombre que a pesar de ser guapo, es ciego? Yo quiero vivir una vida libre Sakura, no cargar con un error. A por que creo que no te lo mencione, ¿verdad? Sasuke me propuso matrimonio, hermanita- dijo la mujer mientras le mostraba el anillo de compromiso.

-¿Qué planeas hacer ahora, Shiori?- pregunto Sakura mientras miraba a su hermana incapaz de creer que fuera capaz de decir lo que estaba diciendo. De no valorar el sacrificio que había hecho ese hombre por ella.

-Pues es simple hermanita, yo me voy de aquí- dijo Shiori mientras se quitaba el anillo de compromiso y se lo extendía a ella-. Conociéndote hermanita, sé que te vas a quedar a hacer guardia hasta que se despierte Sasuke y puedas agradecerle lo que hizo por mí. Pues bien, entrégale esto de mi parte.

-Eres un monstruo Shiori- expreso Sakura con asco. ¿Su propia hermana era capaz de hacer eso?

-Tal vez tengas razón, Sakura. Soy un monstruo... un monstruo que quiere tener dinero y un hombre guapo. Sasuke cumplía los requisitos antes del accidente.

Y así Shiori salió del hospital sin decir nada más, mientras que Sakura se quedaba sentada en el banco del pasillo, repasando la conversación que había tenido con su hermana. Era horrible lo que le estaba haciendo a ese tal Sasuke.

-Ah, señorita Shiori, que bueno que siga aquí. Si gusta puede pasar a ver a su novio, acaba de salir de la operación y ya se encuentra en su habitación- dijo un médico mientras que Sakura lo miraba con extrañeza.

Hasta que comprendió que ella era exactamente igual a Shiori y el médico no tenía como saber que ella en realidad era su gemela. Pero en vista que no tenía ganas de explicarle al médico de mirada bondadosa lo que sucedía en realidad, se limito a asentir a lo que decía mientras que lo seguía hacía la habitación dónde se supone se encontraba Sasuke. Porque Shiori había tenido la razón en una cosa, ella no iba a ir de ahí, hasta que pudiera agradecerle a Sasuke lo que había hecho por su insoportable y mimada hermana, también porque a su punto de vista, pensaba que Sasuke mínimo se merecía saber por ella que Shiori se había largado de su lado sin el más mínimo arrepentimiento.

Cuando llegó a la habitación dónde permanecía Sasuke, dudo en entrar. No conocía de nada a ese hombre, y casi todo el personal del hospital pensaba que eran novios. Pero la verdadera novia se había sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada al hombre con quién pretendía casarse, pensó con mirada sombría. Sasuke ya tenía bastante con haber sido abandonado por su hermana cuando se encontraba a mitad de una operación, lo único que podía hacer por él, era decirle ella misma que Shiori se había ido de su lado, solo porque él tenía posibilidades de quedar ciego, y ella no quería cargar con una persona discapacitada.

Todavía no podía todo fuera verdad.

-No se preocupe señorita, va a ver que su novio va a estar bien. Por lo pronto los padres del joven ya fueron notificados y no tardan en llegar- dijo el médico malinterpretando la actitud de Sakura al resistirse a entrar en la habitación. Pero sus palabras solo hicieron que Sakura se pusiera más tensa. ¿Los padres de Sasuke?

Esto no podía estar pasándole a ella.

Después de dirigirle una sonrisa forzada al médico se decidió por fin a entrar en la habitación. Lo primero que llamo su atención fue la gran cama que se encontraba justamente enfrente de la puerta, y sobre ella había un hombre atractivo... muy atractivo en realidad. A pesar de la palidez que mostraba su rostro, se podía apreciar un mentón firme y su nariz recta. Su cabello negro solo tenía como finalidad acentuar más la palidez de la piel, cabello negro y sedoso al tacto. Sus pestañas, descansaban y eran largas, cualquier mujer mataría por tenerlas de ese largo natural.

Y lo primero que sintió Sakura después de la exhaustiva exploración a la que Sasuke fue sometido, fue una poderosa atracción. Atracción hacía un hombre en coma... un hombre que ·había" estado prometido con su hermana tan solo unos pocos minutos... el hombre que posiblemente estaba enamorado de Shiori.

¿Ahora que iba a hacer?

* * *

_**Shiori- hermana gemela de Sakura- significado del nombre "Blanco".**_

_**Himeko- madre de Sakura y Shiori- significado del nombre "Princesa".**_

_**Hiroshi- padre de Sakura y Shiori- significado del nombre "Pacifico".**_

_**Información proporcionada por Pame.... ¡gracias de nuevo!**_

_Hola hola!! Bien por fin regrese con mi nuevo fic... el fic sobre el que hable en el último capitulo de "Destino o algo mas"... Me tarde más de lo pensado en subirlo, por que me vi en la penosa necesidad de cambiar algunas cosas, pero en escencia, y para los que se pregunten, contendrá las mismas escenas que describi antes, aunque me temo que debido a esos cambios, el fic se alargo un poco jeje Espero que eso no les moleste. _

_Sin más espero que les haya gustado o por lo menos llamado la atención el fic y me dejen su opinión en un lindo review... Aunque como saben, se acepta de todo, críticas constructivas, tomatazos, peticiones para que deje de escribir.... Gracias por leer!!_

_**Sayonara!!**_


	2. Ŀøs ραdяεs dε sαsuκε

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi si no a MasashiKishimoto..

**Advertencias:** Creo que ninguna en particular, sólo llegar a aclarar que me disculpo si hay algo de OoC en los personajes jeje.

Saludos y Gracias por leer!

* * *

**Tratando con los sentimientos.**

**Capitulo 2.**

**Ŀ****øs ****ρα****d****я****ε****s d****ε**** s****α****su****κε****...**

-

-

Respiró despacio, tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración, ritmo que había perdido cuando sin siquiera darse cuenta contuvo el aliento ante los pensamientos que habían cruzado por su cabeza. ¿Ella, Sakura-estudiosa-Haruno sintiéndose atraída por el Sasuke-ex-prometido de su hermana?

Era una verdadera locura y algo que tenía que cambiar. Ella no podía sentirse atraída por ese hombre. Era algo así, como un hombre prohibido. Además, ese no era momento para pensar precisamente en eso y la falta de vida amorosa a la que estaba sometida por el momento. El primer tema a tratar en cuestión, era la pronta recuperación de Sasuke, y después la visita de sus padres y como iba a actuar ella delante de ellos.

Tal vez era momento de ordenar sus prioridades.

Ella no sabía nada de la relación que habían mantenido Sasuke y su hermana. No sabía si su hermana había llegado a conocer a sus suegros, ni que les había dicho Shiori sobre ella... Shiori tenía una extraña tendencia a ocultar que tenía una gemela. Tendencia que le molestaba tanto a ella como a su padre Hiroshi, pero que sin embargo su madre pasaba por alto.

Sus únicas opciones eran: sentarse a esperar a que los padres de Sasuke llegaran, enfrentar la situación con dignidad, esperar a que Sasuke despertará para contarle la verdad, tal vez soportar unos cuantos minutos de rencor de Sasuke que, se centraría al principio en ella al ser portadora de tan malas noticias, para después, desaparecer de la vida de ese hombre para siempre. También, podría desaparecer de una buena vez... incluso antes de que llegaran los padres de Sasuke.

Pero al dirigirle una mirada al hombre que estaba postrado en la cama y que mantenía una extraña fragilidad, se dio cuenta de que no podía abandonarlo, al menos hasta que llegaran sus padres. Así que buscando algo más productivo que hacer, decidió que podría buscar entre las pertenencias de Sasuke, cosas que le indicaran algo de él. No lo hacía por chismosa, pero necesitaba una prueba de que Shiori había formado parte de la vida de ese hombre, comprobar que no se trataba de una cruel broma por parte ella. Por lo que se dirigió al mueble que estaba a un costado de la cama de Sasuke y se propuso a abrir el cajón.

En el cajón se encontraban las llaves de un auto, probablemente del auto en el que habían sufrido el accidente, una cartera y un relicario pequeño de oro blanco. Tomo la cartera que se encontraba en el cajón y reviso su interior encontrando unos cuantos billetes y su tarjeta de conducir.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Era el nombre que aparecía en el documento, mostrando a lado la fotografía de un joven de piel blanca, cabellos y ojos negros. El mismo que se encontraba en la cama- lo reconocía por sus facciones, lo único desconocido para ella en su rostro había sido el color de sus ojos-. Continuó buscando en la cartera hasta que se topó con una foto. Una foto en la que aparecían Sasuke y Shiori.

Abrazados.

Felices.

Y claro, como no iba a estar feliz Shiori sí por lo que le comento antes de irse, su hermana estaba contenta, porque poseía en esos momentos todo lo que siempre soñó. Un chico guapo que quisiera casarse con ella, y al parecer, con suficiente dinero para mantenerla, solucionarle la vida. Algo despreciable, pero que tenía que respetar por tratarse de la vida de otra persona.

Tan concentrada estaba contemplado la fotografía que no se dio cuenta que la puerta se había abierto, mostrando a una pareja que tenía claros signos de preocupación. Preocupación por su hijo, para ser más exacto.

-Tu debes de se Shiori, ¿verdad?- preguntó con voz suave la mujer, que a pesar de usar un tono de voz dulce y en cierta medida cautelosa, asusto un poco a Sakura, al verse interrumpida en sus pensamientos.

Sakura volteo rápidamente la cabeza para mirar a las dos personas que acababan de entrar en la habitación. La mujer tenía mucho parecido con Sasuke, por lo que dedujo debía de tratarse de su madre; era una mujer hermosa, frágil de cuerpo y mirada bondadosa, mirada que ahora estaba completamente transformada en una de preocupación. El hombre a su lado era alto y fuerte, de mirada seria- parecida a la de Sasuke también-, que sujetaba al mismo tiempo de manera suave y firme los hombros de su esposa, inundándole cariño y fuerza.

-Perdón, ¿qué decía?- preguntó Sakura mientras dejaba la foto sobre el mueble para volverse completamente a ver a las dos personas.

-¿Tú eres Shiori, verdad?- pregunto de nuevo la mujer mientras se acercaba un poco a Sakura, con mirada esperanzada.

-S... sí- logro balbucear Sakura.

-Eres muy hermosa- comentó la mujer que después de dirigirle una mirada amable se acercó a su hijo, tomándole delicadamente la mano.

¿Era muy hermosa?, se preguntó Sakura. ¿Ese comentario quería decir que Shiori todavía no conocía a los padres de Sasuke, verdad? Porque si hubiera sido así, la mujer no le habría preguntado que si ella era Shiori, o le hubiera comentado que era hermosa. Se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó la madre de Sasuke a nadie en particular mientras continuaba mirando a su hijo tendido en la cama.

Sakura aprovecho para aclarse un poco la garganta y comenzar a hablar.

-El médico dijo que ya se encontraba fuera de peligro, ahora solo es cuestión de que despierte. Espero que no tarde más- término por murmurar Sakura mientras apartaba la vista de la escena que protagonizaban Sasuke y su madre, para fijar sus esmeraldas en la ventana de la habitación.

-Verás que cuando menos te lo esperes, Sasuke estará de nuevo, listo para emprender batalla a la vida- exclamó el hombre mientras se sentaba en un sillón que había en el fondo del cuarto, a un lado de la puerta. Comentario que iba claramente dirigido a Sakura, que sonrió en respuesta.

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que la madre de Sasuke volvió a romper el silencio.

-Por cierto, creo que una enfermera me comentó que tú ibas con Sasuke en el auto cuando sufrieron el accidente- dijo mientras se acercaba a Sakura que no se había movido del lugar dónde la encontraron los señores Uchiha, y ante el asentimiento de la pelirrosa, continuó hablando-. ¿Y cómo estás? ¿No sufriste nada grave, verdad?

-No, yo estoy muy bien, señora...- y cayó en cuenta de que no sabía el nombre de los padres de Sasuke. Claro, era obvio que Sasuke le comentó esa información a Shiori, pero ella no era su gemela.

-Oh, claro... Que descuido por nuestra parte, puede que Sasuke te haya dicho nuestro nombre, pero de todas maneras es mejor que nos presentemos- le dijo la mujer con un indicio de sonrisa-. Mi nombre es Mikoto Uchiha, y él- dijo señalando a su esposo-, es Fugaku Uchiha, Shiori...

-Haruno- terminó por decir la pelirrosa mientras intentaba sonreír. No le agradaba para nada que todos se refirieran a ella como Shiori, pero no les podía decir nada a los señores Uchiha... El primero que debería de enterarse de la situación era Sasuke.

-Un gusto Shiori, y puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Mikoto. Pero no me has respondido la pregunta, ¿tú estás bien, verdad? ¿Tus padres ya saben lo del accidente?

-Sí Mikoto, estoy bien. Mis padres no saben nada del accidente, no quería preocuparlos de manera innecesaria ahora que están de viaje, yo estoy muy bien, principalmente gracias a Sasuke- respondió con pesar.

-Era lo más lógico- dijo la mujer de cabellos negros-. Aunque no tuviéramos el gusto de conocerte, Sasuke nos ha hablado mucho de ti, puedo ver que mi hijo está muy enamorado. Así que no te preocupes más Shiori, él ya esta fuera de peligro y de un momento a otro despertará.

-Pero señora, por mi culpa Sasuke puede quedar...

-¿Ciego?- completo la oración Fugaku, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación-. No fue tú culpa que el otro auto se haya impactado contra ustedes y si Sasuke decidió salvar tú vida, es porque te ama. Él no toma deCiSiones a la ligera y si decidió poner tu seguridad a expuestas de la suya es por algo. La cuestión aquí es... ¿Te importa a ti, Shiori?

-Claro que no- objeto la ojiverde rápidamente-. Claro que eso no me importa... ¿Pero usted como sabe que Sasuke puede quedar ciego?

-El médico me lo comentó antes de entrar. Así que es mejor que estés tranquila, y no adelantarse a los hechos- terminó por decir el hombre, mientras se sumergía de nuevo en su silencio. Al parecer Mikoto opinaba lo mismo que su esposo, porque mostró en todo su rostro una sonrisa aprobadora.

-Muy bien, ahora que eso está aclarado, seria bueno que te retiraras a dormir un poco, Shiori. Has estado aquí todo el día y debes estar agotada.

-Pero Mikoto, yo no...- empezaba a objetar Sakura, la verdad es que no se quería ir de ahí.

-Sí lo sé, si te vas, vas a estar preocupada por Sasuke, por si despierta o por sí el médico tiene noticias nuevas sobre su estado. No te apures, ten por seguro que yo te avisaré si llega a haber un cambio, o sí Sasuke despierta.

Estuvo tentada a decirle que no a Mikoto, que ella a pesar del cansancio se iba a quedar, pero la verdad es que necesitaba unos minutos para ella misma y algo de privacidad para llamarle por teléfono a la verdadera Shiori y saber si seguía en pie su absurda idea de abandonar a Sasuke.

Así que al final acepto marcharse a casa, con la condición de Mikoto y Fugaku le avisarían si llegaba a pasar algo. Saliendo del hospital, con el aire fresco rozando su rostro, se sintió un poco mejor, pero eso no quito la pesada carga que se había instalado esa tarde en sus hombros. Estaba muy tensa.

Se subió a su auto y condujo con precaución a su casa. Mientras conducía recordó de nuevo todo lo que había pasado ese día... Lo que había hecho Shiori, la situación de Sasuke, la amabilidad de los padres de Sasuke. Todo era un caos. Lo primero que hizo al regresar a su casa, fue tomar una larga ducha de agua caliente que la ayudo a relajar sus tensos músculos, después se acercó a la cocina a comer algo ligero mientras tomaba el teléfono, con la intención de llamarle a su hermana.

-¿Sí?- resonó la voz de Shiori al otro lado del teléfono.

-Shiori, soy Sakura.

-Hermanita, ¿cómo estas? ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?- preguntó claramente en tono de burla.

-No es momento para que seas sarcástica, Shiori. Necesitas recapacitar y regresar al lado de Sasuke- comenzaba a decir Sakura mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina.

-No pienso hacerlo. Ya te lo dije, no pienso pasarme la vida cuidando de una persona ciega. Planeó divertirme. Así que ahórrate el discurso sobre moralidad, Sakura. No voy a cambiar de opinión. ¿Todavía no ha despertado, verdad?

-No- fue la seca respuesta de Sakura.

-Realmente deseo que despierte pronto, pero nuestra relación ya se terminó- ambas hermanas se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Shiori dijo-: Bueno hermanita tengo que dejarte. Sucede que voy a irme de viaje por un tiempo, y el taxi está esperándome. Nos vemos.

-Shiori, en serio no deberías irte sin decirle nada a Sasuke. Esta bien que ya no quieras nada con él, pero irte sin decirle nada, no es lo que...

-Sí, ya lo se Sakura. No es lo que debería hacer, pero lo voy a hacer. Si tanto te preocupa Sasuke, pues espera tú a que se despierte y cuéntaselo tú misma, total, ¿quién mejor que mi hermana gemela?- y después de decir eso, Shiori corto la comunicación.

Sakura dejo el teléfono en su lugar con un suspiro resignado. Su hermana era una persona egoísta, pero nunca pensé que llegaría a ese grado. Sólo pensaba en ella y en satisfacer sus necesidades y deseos. ¿Por qué era así? Habían tenido la misma educación, y eran tan diferentes. Claro que no se catalogaba a sí misma como un legado de virtudes, pero al menos nunca le haría a alguien lo que Shiori le estaba haciendo a Sasuke. Y él sin saber nada.

Decidió que no iba a llegar a nada divagando sobre la posible causa por la que Shiori era así, por lo que se dirigió a su habitación, para meterse en la cama y a pesar de que no lo imagino, se durmió inmediatamente después de haber colocado su cabeza en la almohada. Cuando despertó en la mañana, lo primero que hizo fue marcar al hospital para preguntar por la salud de Sasuke, y tal como lo imaginó, Mikoto le dijo que Sasuke seguía en el mismo estado, por lo que le dijo a la madre de Sasuke que pasaría unas cuantas horas en su despacho trabajando y que en la tarde, iría al hospital.

Una vez que se duchó, se peinó y vistió, salió de su casa con dirección a su oficina. El mañana paso sin contratiempos, rodeada de personas que solicitaban sus servicios en medio de la desesperación, el llanto o el enojo. Peticiones para que ella llevara a cabo un divorcio, una pelea legal por la custodia de niños, por una pensión alimenticia, iban a su alrededor como una lenta tortura. Antes esa rutina le gustaba, le hacía incluso feliz, pero en esos momentos no veía momento en que terminara. Cuando dieron las cuatro, decidió guardar todos los papeles y dar por terminado su día laboral, para subirse en su auto y emprender en dirección al hospital, a ver a su "prometido".

Todavía llevaba consigo el anillo que Shiori le había dado el día anterior, anillo que planeaba darle a Sasuke en cuanto despertará, después de decirle la verdad. Cuando llegó al hospital, camino lentamente hacía la habitación de Sasuke y al abrir la puerta, fue sorprendida con la presencia de un hombre alto y muy parecido a Sasuke, la única diferencia radicaba en el cabello, que lo llevaba largo atado en una coleta y la clara diferencia de edad, dando por hecho que el hombre frente de ella, era más grande que Sasuke. Mikoto y Fugaku, también se encontraban en la habitación, platicando con el hombre de cabello largo.

-Ah, Shiori ya llegaste- fue lo primero que dijo Mikoto mientras se levantaba del sofá dónde estaba para saludar a Shiori con un beso en la mejilla-. Ven, te presento a mi hijo Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

-Mucho gusto- dijo el hombre de nombre Itachi mientras le extendía una mano y sonreía de manera cortés. Sakura inmediatamente respondió el saludo, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Itachi llegó de Londres, dónde se encontraba trabajando, hace apenas una hora. En cuánto se enteró del accidente de Sasuke, tomó un avión de camino a Tokio- explicó Mikoto.

-Debió ser muy sorprendente y aterrador recibir una llamada dónde decían que Sasuke estaba herido en el hospital- comentó Sakura.

-Mucho en verdad- respondió el hombre en tono amable pero no por eso menos serio-. Mi hermano tiene razón, eres muy bonita, Shiori.

-Gracias.

-Y cuéntame de ti, Shiori. ¿A qué te dedicas?- preguntó Itachi mientras le ofrecía una silla.

-Soy abogada- respondió Sakura sin vacilación. Lo único que compartían Shiori y ella aparte del hecho de ser iguales físicamente y haber nacido el mismo día, era la carrera. Las dos eran abogadas, solo que Shiori se especializaba en el aspecto penal.

-Oh, tenemos frente a nosotros una letrada. Que pareja más conveniente una letrada y un arquitecto.

Algo más que sabía de Sasuke aparte del hecho de que fue novio de su hermana, es que es un arquitecto. Genial, si seguía así, tal vez podría descubrir su edad, su comida favorita, lo que le gustaba hacer en su tiempo libre, en dónde trabaja... en fin todas las cosas que se supone debe de saber una novia, no la gemela de la novia, pensó con un poco de sarcasmo. Continuaron platicando un poco más hasta que Mikoto y Fugaku comenzaron a mostrar claros signos de agotamiento. Sakura se ofreció a quedarse a cuidar a Sasuke, alegando que Mikoto y Fugaku estaban agotados y lo habían cuidado la noche anterior y que Itachi probablemente estaría agotado por el viaje. Después de alegar un poco, tanto los padres como el hermano de Sasuke aceptaron irse a descansar... Todo iba bien hasta que Itachi se percató de algo, que antes habían omitido.

-Por cierto Shiori, ¿dónde esta tu anillo de compromiso? Tenía entendido que el baka de mi hermano, ya te había pedido matrimonio y tú habías aceptado.

Sakura se quedó unos segundos sin saber como reaccionar, hasta que dibujo una brillante sonrisa mientras buscaba el anillo en su bolsa.

-Oh, pero que descuidada soy- comentó, intentando parecer despreocupado-, me lo quite unos momentos para lavarme las manos, y no volví a colocármelo- y después de decir esto se colocó el anillo en el dedo, bajo la atenta mirada de Itachi y los esposos Uchiha.

-Un anillo muy bonito- dijo Itachi mientras la veía con suspicacia.

-En realidad lo es- respondió Sakura sin verlo a los ojos.

Después de las despedidas, Sakura se quedó sola, con Sasuke a su cuidado y el anillo de compromiso en su dedo. Era un anillo bonito, algo ostentoso- perfecto para los gustos de Shiori-, con un gran diamante al centro. Se quedó absorta viendo el anillo, imaginándose miles de posibles escenarios en los que Sasuke le pidió matrimonio a Shiori. ¿Fue romántico o indiferente? ¿En un restaurante o en su departamento? ¿En la mañana, en la tarde o en la noche?

Todo eso estaba pensando, cuando de pronto sintió una mano fría que se posaba en la suya- la mano en la que se encontraba el anillo-, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Cuando levanto la mirada, lo primero que vio fue unos profundos ojos negros observándola.

-Shiori, estás aquí- fue lo que dijo Sasuke mientras sonreía débilmente.

Las primeras palabras que Sasuke decía y que a ella se le habían clavado en el corazón debido a la tristeza, ansiedad y preocupación. Porque Shiori no estaba ahí, porque ella se había ido, dejándole solo un anillo y recuerdos. En su lugar solo tenía a Sakura, con un anillo y ningún recuerdo compartido.

Y no sabía cómo iba a explicarle a ese hombre lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

_Hola gente!! Bien aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo del fic, esperando que les haya gustado... al parecer el fic no ha agradado mucho- esto me da a entender la poca cantidad de reviews recibidos-, jeje mmm pero no se preocupen, por las personas lindas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un review- haciéndome muy feliz-, continuare con la historia. _

_**Ana:**__ Muchisimas gracias por tu review... Pues bien como te comente hace rato aquí esta el segundo capitulo jeje... Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y ya sabes. También quiero agradecerte de nuevo jeje por la ayuda que me brindaste con el summary de la historia... estamos en contacto je... Te cuidas..._

_**sasuke-glamour:**__ Hola Pame... jeje la verdad no tienes nada de que agradecerme. Efectivamente tines muchas dudas, me temo que de eso se trataba jeje... Como bien dices todo se ira resolviendo poco a poco... la unica cuestión aquí es... ¿en que parte de la historia, Sakura decidirá decirle la verdad a Sasuke? jeje Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. nos estamos saludando._

_**hoshi-sama:**__ Hola!! muchisimas gracias por tu review, es bueno saber que te guste la trama del fic y espero que este capitulo no sea la exepción jeje Trate de que el capítulo fuera lo más largo posible... Sasuke ya desperto! Wii y al parecer noq eudo ciego, jeje solo era algo asi como un pretexto para que Shiori abandonara la escena ante la simple posibilidad de cargar- según ella- con alguien no apto para ella. Pero ohh como se arrepentira después jeje... Espero y nos sigamos leyendo. Te cuidas._

_**lili-little-witch:**__ Muchas gracias por tu review!! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Espero y nos sigamos leyendo. Te cuidas._

_Sin más por el momento los dejo, agradeciéndoles de antemano el tiempo que se tomaron para leer lo que escribí. Ya saben cualquier comentario, duda, aclaración, tomatazo, quejas o lo que sea.... dejen un review y me harán muy feliz. Saludos._

_**Mare-chan**_


	3. Âραяεитεмεитε иøямαl

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi si no a MasashiKishimoto..

**Advertencias:** Creo que ninguna en particular, sólo llegar a aclarar que me disculpo si hay algo de OoC en los personajes jeje.

Saludos y Gracias por leer!

* * *

**Tratando con los sentimientos.**

**Capitulo 3.**

**Â****ρα****я****ε****и****т****ε****м****ε****и****т****ε**** и****ø****ям****α****l...**

-

-

La casa de dos plantas y techos altos aparentaba estar en completo silencio, siendo apenas las dos de la tarde, todo el personal de servicio se encontraba ejerciendo sus labores, mientras que el dueño de la casa se relajaba con un vaso de Whisky... Aparentemente. Porque lo que debería ser una copa para relajar a el alguien, era una copa en la que se escondía todo el enojo que era capaz de generar una persona que había deseado algo, y no lo tenía.

Porque Madara Uchiha no deseaba cualquier cosa, no. Se podía decir que él tenía todo lo que una persona puede desear, lo que necesita para subsistir y uno que otro capricho cumplido. Pero hay algo que es innegable en la raza humana; cuando obtienes todo, de manera fácil, comienzas a desear más de lo que tienes, comienzas a desear lo que no es tuyo y más sin embargo, mueres por ello. Si tienes agallas para hacer cualquier cosa por lo que deseas, lógicamente estás dispuesto a hacerlo. Robar, engañar, engatusar, fingir... incluso hasta matar.

Y esa era lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer Madara por lo que deseaba. Porque no comprendía como era que Fugaku Uchiha lo tenía todo. Todo lo que debió pertenecerle a él, lo tenía Fugaku... su primo. Y él quería de vuelta lo que había pertenecido a su padre por derecho y que el padre de Fugaku le arrebató. Si no, ¿por qué siendo que él padre Fugaku era el menor de los hermanos, había heredado todo, dejando a su padre a merced de las decisiones que tomaba su tío? Pero ya no más, ahora él iba a recuperar la empresa familiar. Era momento de recuperar lo que por derecho le pertenecía. Porque Fugaku le había quitado hasta la mujer que deseaba, Mikoto Uchiha.

Y cada vez habían menos obstáculos para conseguirlo. Porque Fugaku, a quién siempre había engañado con su cara de "buena gente" y persona sumisa, ya no estaba a cargo de las empresas... porque Itachi a pesar de desconfiar en él, y ser el mayor de los dos hijos de Mikoto Uchiha no estaba a cargo de la empresa por sus ganas de ser reportero. Porque el encargado de la empresas Sasuke, tenía por destino morir.

Ese había sido el plan inicial, plan que de hecho se había llevado a cabo, pero que había fallado. Porque el choque de Sasuke, de accidente no tenía nada. Había sido un muy buen plan, bien ejecutado, pero que no había dado el resultado deseado. La gran oportunidad de despedir a Sasuke de este mundo- llámese muerte-, no había funcionado, porque el Benjamín de la familia(1) Uchiha había salido vivo del accidente. Inconsciente, en muy mal estado, casi ciego, pero vivo al fin y al cabo.

¿Y que daba eso por resultado? Qué tenía que pensar en un nuevo plan para deshacerse de Sasuke, sin que los demás pensara que era un intento de asesinato... tenía que pensar muy bien como iba a jugar sus cartas, porque no iba a dejar que todo lo que era suyo se quedara en las manos equivocadas. Sólo era cuestión de volver a armarse de paciencia y contemplar lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Una vez más.

Y de forma definitiva. No podía cometer ningún otro error.

Tomó su celular y marco.

-Necesito hablar contigo. Es importante- dijo en voz ronca, mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa y comenzaba a jugar con los hielos que se encontraban en su vaso, esperando que la persona al otro lado de la línea, siguiera sus instrucciones.

-

-

-Shiori, estás aquí- dijo Sasuke con una débil sonrisa.

Después de decir estás palabras, Sasuke regresó a su posición inicial, completamente recostado en la cama, ya que para tomar la mano de Sakura tuvo que inclinarse sobre un lado, lastimándose un poco las costillas que estaban un poco resentidas después del accidente. Cerró sus ojos de nuevo mientras que recapitulaba en los hechos ocurridos... lo último que él recordaba antes de que todo se volviera oscuro y perdiera la conciencia del tiempo. Podía recordar perfectamente lo que había sucedido antes del accidente. Él manejaba con completo dominio del volante mientras que sus ojos estaban fijos en el camino, pero aún en su retina estaba grabado el rostro de Shiori. Casi en un acto primitivo, alerta, a la expectativa, giró su rostro hacía su derecha, justo en el momento en el que una camioneta se iba a impactar en el auto que él conducía. Llegado a ese punto, no le costo trabajo descubrir cuales eran sus prioridades, por lo que decidió que su prioridad, lo que tenía que mantener a salvo en esos instantes era a Shiori, por lo que después de dar un volantazo, sintió el impacto de los dos autos para después caer en un profundo pozo de oscuridad.

-¿Estás bien, Shiori?- preguntó Sasuke después de unos minutos en silencio. Sakura incluso había pensado que se había quedado nuevamente dormido.

-Sí, claro... Sa... Sasuke. Si no fuera de esa manera, no estaría aquí en estos momentos... cuidándote - dijo Sakura mientras se ponía tensa. ¿Era ya momento de decirle a Sasuke la verdad?

Sasuke suspiró.

-En eso tienes razón- respondió con voz ronca mientras abría sus ojos y la observaba fijamente-. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevó inconsciente?

-Un día- respondió Sakura mientras se levantaba de la silla para comenzar a pasear nerviosamente por la habitación-. Tus padres y tu hermano estuvieron toda la tarde aquí, pero estaban muy cansados, así que me ofrecí a cuidarte esta noche.

-Así que ya conociste a mis padres- se lamentó Sasuke-. No puedes negar que fue una manera de lo más original- dijo.

-No hagas bromas sobre eso. Ha sido horrible verte en esa cama inconsciente- lo regaño Sakura, ¿muy en su papel de Shiori?

-Perdón. ¿Tus padres saben lo del accidente, Shiori?- inquirió Sasuke mientras fijaba su vista en la pelirrosa.

-No. Ya sabes que están de vacaciones por Italia, el sueño de mamá- se aventuró a decir Sakura mientras se retorcía las manos en su regazo-. Mi hermana es la única que lo sabe.

-¿Tú hermana? ¿Tienes una hermana?- preguntó Sasuke sorprendido.

Y se formó un tenso silencio.

-Eh.. mmm ... Sí. Tengo una hermana. Una hermana gemela de hecho- dijo en voz baja mientras bajaba la vista. mientras pensaba en una excusa que darle al hombre para haberle ocultado el hecho de que tenía una gemela y él, el hombre con él que "iba a casarse" no sabía. Una excusa por la que Shiori no le dijera nada de ella.

-No lo sabía- inquirió Sasuke con voz dura.

-Sasuke yo... yo no quería mentirte, pero la verdad es que no la siento como mi hermana- Sasuke subió una ceja a la espera de una explicación más clara-. No somos muy unidas, ella es completamente diferente de mí por lo que no mantenemos mucho contacto- dijo Sakura por fin. Bueno no le estaba mintiendo.

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Sasuke serio. Sin mostrar que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos.

-Somos Shiori y Sakura.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio unos minutos sopesando la nueva información proporcionada por quién creía era Shiori, después de unos segundos, le indico con la mano para que se acercara, haciendo que se sentara en la cama, paralelamente a él y con voz seria pero suave al mismo tiempo le dijo:

-No te pongas tan nerviosa Shiori. Entiendo que tal vez quisieras guardarte determinada información para ti misma, pero el hecho de ocultarme que tenías una hermana es... raro. A pesar de que no se lleven muy bien.

-Perdón.

Sasuke no dijo nada más, sin embargo, con una mano tomo la mejilla de Sakura, acercándola a él mientras que su boca tomaba posesión de la de Sakura compartiendo un beso. Seductor, apasionado, inesperado, esas palabras eran una mera sombra de cómo se podría calificar el beso que compartieron ambos. Sasuke soltó un gruñido mientras hacía el intento de acercarla más a él, cosa que se vio frustrada al lamentable estado en el que se encontraba y la incomoda posición en la que se estaba Sakura.

Cuando se separaron, Sasuke soltó un quejido al ser consiente de que el estado en el que se encontraba no podía hacer nada más que esperar a recuperarse. Sakura bajo de la cama, todavía un poco sonrojada.

-Ha sido uno de los mejores besos que hemos compartido- dijo el hombre orgulloso.

-Creo que...- hizo el intento de hablar-. Creo que debería llamar a tus padres para decirles que ya despertaste, seguramente querrás verlos, y ellos a ti- Sasuke sonrió aún más mientras que Sakura salía torpemente de la habitación.

Una vez que se encontró afuera de la misma se apoyó temblorosamente en la pared mientras tocaba con su mano los sonrojados labios que hacía apenas unos instantes, habían estado unidos a los del hombre más sexy que había conocido. Todavía no podía creer que algo así hubiera pasado, que en menos de media hora se hubiera besado con Sasuke. No podía creer que en esa media hora no dedicara ni un solo intento en confesar la verdad, sino que por el contrario, de manera tan... tan fácil consintiera alimentar la farsa en la que se había visto involucrada.

Después de serenarse un poco se dirigió a la sala de espera para marcarle por teléfono a Mikoto y decirle que su hijo, había despertado. Contestó Fugaku, con un tono de voz adormilado pero sin dejar de ser serio. En cuanto le dio la noticia, el hombre le aseguró que estarían ahí lo más rápido posible y corto la llamada. Sakura sonrió un poco al ver la urgencia del hombre- y seguramente de Mikoto-, por ver a su hijo. Se preparó de nuevo para ir a la habitación de Sasuke, ese no era un buen momento para contarle la verdad ya que sus padres se presentarían pronto y cuando se necesita decir una verdad como esa, se es necesario de mucho tiempo para platicar.

"Mañana", se dijo firmemente Sakura mientras abría el pomo de la puerta y entraba. Sasuke miraba fijamente el techo, más cuando se dio cuenta de que había llegado, volteo a verla. Sakura sintió que las rodillas de nuevo le temblaban por lo que tratando de aparentar naturalidad, se sentó.

-Estás muy nerviosa, Shiori- comentó Sasuke sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-No, para nada- aclaro Sakura, obviamente mintiendo-. Es solo que estoy un poco cansada. Tuve un día ajetreado en la oficina.

-Oh, entonces habrá que dejar descansar a la letrada. Ven- dijo Sasuke mientras señalaba de nuevo el lugar que había ocupado Sakura cuando se besaron.

Y en ese momento, Sakura no supo que hacer. Para ella seria raro ir y sentarse tan pegada a Sasuke, en una cama individual, pero en esos momentos, ella no era Sakura sino Shiori, la hermana que no sentía pena de sus acciones, que no sentía pena al hablar con chicos guapos, y que mucho menos iba a sentir pena de estar cerca de su novio. Desde este punto de vista se acercó despacio mientras que Sasuke se hacía a un lado. Y sin esperar más, en cuanto estuvo sentada a su lado, a su alcance, cara a cara, Sasuke volvió a apoderarse los labios de Shiori (Sakura), como si de una adicción se tratara. Muy en el fondo de él, sabía que los besos que compartía con la pelirrosa, eran diferentes a los que antes habían compartido. Claro, después de ver de cerca a la muerte, todo adquiría un matiz diferente. Cuando se cansó de explorar su boca, se dedicó a acariciar su oreja, donde el olor de su perfume era más fuerte, y diferente al que solía usar. Pero le gusto, lo cautivo aún más. Se separó un poco de la ojijade, para apartar el cabello de la nuca de la mujer y hacer su tarea más sencilla, y justamente después de hacer eso, y observar fijamente, cayo en cuenta de que ahí había algo que nunca había visto antes, o no se había dado cuenta- cosa que dudaba-. Un lunar.

Un lunar en el que no había reparado antes.

-Shiori, tienes un lunar. Un lunar que no había visto antes. ¿Cómo es eso posible?- inquirió ahora, separándose más de Sakura.

-¿Un lunar?- preguntó Sakura, saliendo de la burbuja erótica en la que se había visto envuelta y procesando de nuevo en las palabras de Sasuke calló en cuenta de lo que había dicho. Él tenía razón en una cosa, era cierto que ella tenía un lunar que Shiori no tenía y no sabía cómo arreglar eso-. Debes estar confundido, Sasuke, como es posible que ahora tenga un lunar que nunca habías visto antes, lo más probable es que no te hayas percatado de él. No pudo haberme salido un lunar de la noche a la mañana.

Sasuke iba a alegar que no era posible que él no se hubiera percatado de la existencia de ese lunar, pero Shiori (Sakura) tenía razón en una cosa: un lunar no podía aparecer de la noche a la mañana. Podría tomarlo como un descuido, pero le resultaba difícil creerlo. Él creía conocer todo de Shiori, y ahora darse cuenta de que desconocía la existencia de una cosa tan mínima como esa, su lado calculador le hacía pensar en todas las cosas que probablemente también desconocía de a pelirrosa.

Pero ese no era un impedimento, él quería a Shiori, la había deseado, añorado desde que la vio por primera vez. Y al parecer ella había sentido lo mismo, porque no era creíble que en menos de un mes, haya aceptado casarse con él. No era precisamente viejo, a sus 28 años, nadie podía serlo. El hecho radicaba en que ya se había cansado de relaciones esporádicas sin ningún compromiso, de mujeres que solo lo buscaban por su dinero. Y cuando vio a Shiori, pensó que ella podía ser diferente. Todavía lo seguía creyendo, por lo que decidió convertirla en su compañera de toda la vida. Total, si había secretos escondidos en el cuerpo de Shiori como un lunar, el no iba a poner impedimento en conocerlos durante los cincuenta o sesenta años que quería estar a lado de esa mujer.

Iba a besarla de nuevo, cuando se vieron interrumpidos por los recién llegados.

-Baka-suke, acabas de despertar y ya estás pensando en actividades fuera de tus posibilidades en estos momentos- dijo un irónico Itachi, que era seguido por sus padres.

-Aniki- dijo Sasuke mientras que sus palabras destilaban un poco de veneno al verse interrumpido en su actividad favorita. Itachi sonrió inocentemente.

En cuento Mikoto estuvo dentro de la habitación se abalanzó hacía su hijo y mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho- cosa que a Sasuke no le hizo mucha gracia, él quería tener un pecho cerca sí, pero no necesariamente el de su madre-, le preguntaba como se encontraba. Fugaku solo observaba la escena con una diminuta- pero muy diminuta- sonrisa.

Por ahora Sasuke disfrutaría de la presencia de las personas que más le importaban. La cuestión de secretos por descubrir, la dejaría para más adelante.

* * *

_**(1) Benjamín de la familia:**__ Para el que tenga duda sobre esto, ese es un término que tiene origenes en la biblia jeje. Y en nuestros tiempos suele usarse al nombrar a los hijos más chicos de un matrimonio. Cuando se dice "fulano" es el benjamin de la familia, quiere decir que es el más pequeño en edad. _

_Hola gente!! Ahh se que el capitulo a lo mejor no fue uno de los más emocionante jeje... Pero espero que ese no sea un impedimento para que me dejen review diciéndome que les parecio... Creo que el proximo capitulo va a estar mejor, Sasuke-sexy-kun ya dio el primer indicio para darse cuenta que Shiori no es... Shiori jajaja. Y pobre de él, es casi irónico que estuviera buscando a una persona que no lo quisiera por su dinero y fuera a toparse y casi casarse con Shiori que es precisamente lo que más le interesa, lo único bueno de esa relación seria que gracias a ella conoce a Sakua jeje... Les agradezco a todas las personas lindas que me dejaron review..._

_He estado leyendo un fic muy interesante.. se llama __**Oh genial, otro día con suerte**__ es de __**´NeKo-Stranger.' 0.c-S.0**__... Ana es una gran escritora y si quieren leer un buen fic lleno de situaciones divertidas, no duden en visitarlo... Además es tan linda, que tiene lo que más me gusta en un fic.. capitulos largos y entretenidos jeje...Así que no tarden más en leerlo jeje Ahora aprovecho para darle las gracias a:_

_**Ana: **__Mujer, muchas gracias por tu review... Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo... Itachi sospechara algo? jeje mm habra k ver en el proximo capitulo, pero se debe admitir que lo del anillo fue muy raro para él jeje Saludos y nos estamos saludando. __**Pame: **__Hola linda. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo pasado, espero que este también te guste. Gracias por tus palabras. Saludos. __**Fayuka-chan: **__Hola!! Muchisimas gracias por el review!! Es bueno saber que te guste la historia.. Ahh seee estoy de acuerdo contigo Shiori es de lo peor, pero hay otros personajes que no se quedan atras jeje y Sasuke, sin deberla ni temerla, se quedo con una novia sustituta jeje. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Saludos. __**chocolatito: **__Hola! muchisimas gracias por tu review!! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, estoy de acuerdo contigo, viva el Sasusaku y que se pudra Shiori, pero me temo que todavia aparecera, jeje muchas gracias por tus palabras es bueno saber que a alguien le gusta lo que yo intento escribir!!! Espero y estemos en contacto. Saludos. __**LunaSuk-chan: **__Hola, muchas gracias por tu review, espero y te haya gustado el capitulo. Saludos. __**Kaoru01: **__Hola!! muchisimas gracias por tu review!! Es bueno saber que la historia es interesante, y de hecho Sakura si esta viviendo algo muy duro y que a mi tampoco me gustaria experimentar jeje... Pero ahh Sasuke acabara descubriendo la diferencia entre el... el deseo y el amor... ahh y Sakura se lo va a enseñar jeje... Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Saludos. __**edison: **__Muchas gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, que bueno que te guste la trama. Saludos. __**lili-little-witch: **__Hola, muchas gracias por el review!! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, estoy de acuerdo contigo, Itachi es super sexy. Saludos. __**akina-yami21: **__Muchas gracias por tu review!! Espero y te haya gustado este capitulo... Ahh Sakura todavia no le dice la verdad a Sasuke y el punto es, ¿cuando se lo dira? Saludos. __**Gothic_girl-chan:**__ Gracias por el review!! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, es interesante la pregunta que haces... Sasuke no esta ciego, asi que se dara cuenta de que Sakura no es Shiori, pues si, se ira dando cuenta de que algo en ella cambio, pero lo atribuye al hecho de que todavía les hace falta conocerse (por que de hecho Shiori y el no tenían mucho tiempo en conocerse) o a la experiencia cercana a la muerte. Espero que sea una explicación lo suficientemente creíble jeje. Espero y nos sigamos leyendo. Saludos. __**Hoshi-sama: **__Hola, muchas gracias por tu review!! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias por tus palabras Saludos!!. __**Tsukisaku: **__Hola Ale!! jeje Es bueno tenerte de regreso... Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo... muchas gracias por tus palabras y see esa es la cuestión, como se dara cuenta Sasuke de que Shiori no es Shiori? Pero ahh soy un poco mala y no te lo coy a decir hasta que suceda en el capitulo jeje . Nos estamos leyendo!!. __**vany tsuki: **__Hola, muchas gracias por tu review, que bueno que te guste la trama... gracias por leer. Saludos!!_

_Si me falto alguien de agradecimientos, le pido de antemano disculpas ya que durante unos dias, FF no me dejaba ver los review y las alertas que llegaron a mi correo las borraba jeje gomen!! Pero saben que les agradezco a todos sus palabras de aliento! Me despido por el momento deseandoles a todos lo mejor de lo mejor. Hasta el proximo capitulo..._

_**Sayounara!!**_


	4. Мiεdø α dεĉiя lα vεяdαd

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí si no a Masashi Kishimoto...

**Posibles parejas por el momento:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, ItaMisa (Misako, personaje original, amiga de Sakura)...

**Advertencias:** Creo que ninguna en particular, sólo llegar a aclarar que me disculpo si hay algo de OoC en los personajes jeje.

Saludos y Gracias por leer!

* * *

**Tratando con los sentimientos.**

**Capitulo 4.**

**М****i****ε****dø ****α**** d****ε****ĉi****я**** l****α**** v****ε****я****d****α****d...**

---

--

-

En la madrugada, Sakura entro a su departamento física y mentalmente agotada. Había sido una noche muy pesada, teniendo que fingir delante de cuatro personas que ella era Shiori. Sí, Sasuke había despertado y con eso se había ido el fantasma de que podría quedar ciego, ya que Sasuke no estaba ciego, al contrario, gozaba de una buena vista... vista con la que había detectado una de las principales diferencias entre ella y Shiori. Un lunar.

Hasta el momento eso era lo único que la delataba, pero no podía decir que eso durara mucho, ya que al tener personalidades muy diferentes era obvio que Sasuke, si era la mitad de inteligente de como se lo imaginaba, notaría un cambio en Sakura, más allá de la presencia de un simple lunar. Sin importar el despertar inesperado de Sasuke y el cansancio de Itachi, al final decidió que sería él, el que se encargaría de pasar la noche con su hermano, prácticamente ordenándoles a ella y los señores Uchiha que abandonaran el hospital para descansar bien.

Por ese motivo se encontraba en su casa.

Llegando a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue quitarse el traje de chaqueta color caqui que un cansado suspiro se dirigió hacía el cuarto de baño para deshacerse del poco maquillaje que portaba, para finalmente, dirigirse a su cama. Y a pesar de que pensó que no iba a poder dormir, se quedó dormida casi nada más al tocar su cabeza con la almohada.

Con un último pensamiento.

Decirle la verdad fuera más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo.

---

--

-

-Eso fue una verdadera sorpresa hermanito - comentó Itachi mientras se sentaba en el sofá que había ocupado Sakura la mayor parte del tiempo que estuvieron platicando.

-¿Qué es lo sorprendente, aniki?- preguntó Sasuke molesto. ¿El motivo? Muy sencillo. Itachi prácticamente había corrido a su novia de su lado, cuando él lo que más quería en esos momentos era tenerla con él y para colmo, no había tenido oportunidad de despedirse decentemente de ella. No con sus padres y su molesto hermano delante.

-Vaya el pequeño Sasuke-chan esta molesto por que su hermosa novia pelirrosa no está con él. Es una verdadera pena, pero necesitaba hablar contigo.

Sasuke siguió sin diriguirle la mirada a su hermano, todavía molesto de que Itachi no haya tomando en cuenta su opinió que más lo molestaba.

-Vamos Sasuke, no te pongas así. Tengo varias cosas que comentarte.

-¿Cómo que?- gruñó Sasuke en respuesta, esperando impacientemente que su hermano se decidiera por fin a hablar.

-Pues algo que de seguro te gustaría saber, y más que nada para que te prepares. Naruto va a venir. De hecho va a llegar en la mañana temprano- dijo con una sonrisa, era agradable molestar un poco a su hermano.

-¿Que?- preguntó exahaltado Sasuke-. ¿Qué Naruto-dobe va a venir a verme? Dile que se regrese por dónde vino. No es necesario que el dobe venga a complicar más mi existencia.

-Sasuke no puedes hablar en serio- comentó ahora Itachi más serio-. Naruto esta muy preocupado por tu accidente. De hecho todos lo estuvimos. Así que Naruto al saber que ya habías despertado se alegro mucho- Sasuke se quedo pensativo, si el dobe se había preocupado tanto como presumía Itachi, tal vez no fuera tan malo verlo-. Y cuándo le dije que así tendría oportunidad de conocer a tu novia, se animo aún más a venir... para conocerla- terminó por decir Itachi con una sonrisa burlona.

Sasuke bufó, su hermano y el dobe que tenían por amigo eran unos verdaderos metiches.

-¿Así que nada más a eso viene el baka de Naruto?

-No puedes negar que estaba impaciente por conocerla. No se la habías presentado a nadie, baka-suke. A pesar de que vas a casarte con ella.

Sasuke no dijo nada, no tenía por que darle explicaciones a nadie. Ni siquiera a su hermano.

-¿En serio estás decidido a casarte con ella?- preguntó cautelosamente Itachi, mientras observaba fijamente a su hermano, que al ver la mirada que le dirigía decidio aclarar mejor su punto-. No es que tenga algo contra ella, Sasuke, sólo que es sorptendente que alguien como tú, repelente al matrimonio haya decidido de un día para otro que desea casarse. Debes admitir que esto es completamente... extraño.

-Tal vez tengas razón hecho no se muy bien como paso, o lo que me llevó a tomar esta desición. Es sólo que desde el primer momento en quela vi, quede prendado. Y ella sintió lo mismo. Fin de la historia.

-¿Así que no estás perdidamente enamorado?- preguntó Itachi mientras observaba el paisaje que se podía observar por la ventana.

-No es sólo cuestión de que esté enamorado. Algo tan absurdo no...

-El pequeño Sasuke-chan esta enamorado- empezó a molestarlo Itachi mientras se levantaba del sillón y se acercaba a su hermano con una sonrisa.

-Si lo estuviera, no sería asunto tuyo.

-Vamos no te molestes. La verdad es que me siento muy feliz por ti- dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Lo sé- en esos momentos los hermanos Uchiha llegaron a un entendimiento dónde las bromas de Itachi y el caracter algo agrió de Sasuke dejaban de ser importantes, para pasar al cariño de hermanos que siempre había existido etre ellos.- ¿Cómo llevas lo de Cho?

-Bastante mejor a como imaginaba- Itachi en esos momentos ya mostraba una sonrisa meancolíca, cosa que siempre sucedía cuando recordaba a su duro enfrentarte al hecho de que la mujer de la que estás enamorado ya no esta a tu lado, y que nunca volveras a oír su voz. No deja de doler, Sasuke. El tiempo solo hace que duela menos.

Sasuke no dijo más y ambos Uchihas de sumieron en un silencio comprensivo. Sasuke trato de mostrar con su actitud, que siempre estaría a lado de su hermano. Le había costado trabajo, pero Itachi había vuelto a ser el mismo hombre algo alegre y fastidioso con su hemano menor que había sido antes de que Cho, su novia de toda la vida muriera en un trágico accidente. Por eso comprendía a su hermano, y sabía que, aunque el mayor Uchiha no lo demostrara, había estado sumamente preocupado por él. Y que lastimosamente ese evento le había hecho recordar lo sucedido hace cuatro años, cuando Cho murió.

---

--

-

El sol brillaba en todo su explendor, y definitivamente no era compatible con su estado de humor. La noche anterior Fugaku le había dado la "noticia" de que Sasuke había tenido un accidente. Y claro, que Madara no se encargo de aclararle que él ya sabía de eso. Sólo se limitó a hacerse el sorprendido y preocupado, prometiéndole que iría a visitar a Sasuke. O más bien, tratar de soportar la visita de cortesía que tendría que hacerle, por que ante todo "esta la familia", ¿no?

Se adentro al hospital, directo hacía la habitación que ocupaba el miembro mas pequeño de la familia Uchiha y justo antes de entrar escucho la conversasción que las dos personas que se encontraban a dentro de la habitación sostenían.

-No entiendo por que te pones en esa posición, Itachi. Madara es familiar nuestro y me parece raro que mantengas esa clase hostilidad con él. Es nuestro tío-en segundo grado-, y siempre ha ayudado a papá- argumentó Sasuke.

-No lo sé, Sasuke. Pero a pesar de que tú y papá mantengan a Madara, en un pedestal, algo en él me hace desconfiar. Y a pesar de lo que me digan yo voy a mantener mis reservas con él, no vaya a ser que un día de estos nos de una verdadera sorpresa. Así que te sugieron que te mantengas alerta, solo como prenvención.

-"Así que el prodigio Itachi no confía en mí"- se dijo Madara mientras sonreía. Bueno, no es que esta declaración le sorprendiera, al contrario, él desde un principio había intuido que de plano no le caía bien a Itachi, el único que se había resistido a su falso encanto.

Y al parecer ni Fugaku ni Sasuke, ponían atención a sus advertencias. Ja, ingenuos. Que ellos depositaran toda su confianza en él, le convenía. y mucho. De esa manera, cuando decidiera dar el golpe maestro, nadie lo dentendría. Espero unos segundos más y después dio paso a entrar en la habitación, promoviendo una de las sonrisas más falsas con las que contaba.

-Buenos días Sasuke- dij con su voz encantadoramente falsa.

-Tío- respondió Sasuke con una mirada perpicaz. ¿Había alcanzado a escuchar la pequeña conversación que había sostenido él con Itachi?

-Oh, vaya pero si aquí tenemos a Itachi- Madara se acerco a Itachi para palmearle amistosamente el hombro-. Es bueno verte hijo, después de tanto tiempo, pero no me sorprende, ser reportero debe de ser un trabajo muy pesado, que te obliga a viajar por todo el mundo- sonriío, "Cosa que a mí, me conviene mucho", pensó con una sonrisa.

-Sí, tio. Pero en estos momentos nada es más importante que mi hermano- respondió Itachi a la provocación.

-Sí, claro. Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo. Lo más importante es la familia.

En ese momento toda conversación fue interrumpida por alguien que abrió la puerta rapidamente, sin siquiera tocar, para avisar su presencia. Después, un sonoro grito lleno toda la habitación, revelando de antemano de quién se trataba.

-¡Sasuke-teme! ¡Ya llegue! ¿Cómo estás?¿Dónde está tú novia? Quiero conocerla- dijo el hombre rubio y de ojos azules que había llegado, para sonrisa de Itachi, desesperación y alegria por igual por parte de Sasuke y enojo de Madara.

---

--

-

Algo empezó a perturbar su sueño. Ese algo que la molestaba tan temprano era el esornecedor sonido de la puerta de su casa siendo aporreada con fuerza. Aporreos que después de unos segundos fueron acompañados por unos pequeños gritos.

-¡Frente de marquesina, abréme la puerta en este momento!- dijo para después esperar no tan pacientemente a que la pelirrosa le diera el acceso a su casa. Llamó otra vez-. ¡Frentezota, abréme o no volveras a saber de mí en toda tú vida!.

No sabía si Sakura haía abierto la puerta debido a sus golpes a la puerta- golpes que ya tenía rato dando-, o si fue producto de la última amenaza lanzada, debido al fruto de tener que esperar. Lo admitía, el esperar no era una de sus cualidades. En cuanto sakura abrió la puerta, entendió por que había tardado tanto en abrir. Sakura- fentezota- Haruno, había estado dormida. ¡A esa hora! Era algo sorprendente, Sakura solía ser muy madrugadora, no aguantaba estar en la cama después de las siete de la mañana.

-Ah, eres tú, puerca. un escándalo así, sólo podías armarlo tú- comentó Sakura como saludo mientras se apartaba y se dirigía hacía la cocina. Ino la siguió después de cerrar la puerta-. ¿A qué debo tu visita tan temprana?

-¿Y todavia te atrevés a preguntármelo? Quedamos ayer para salir todos juntos. ¡Dejaste a la cita que te había conseguido plantada como un buen árbol frentezota! Shikamaru no sabía como disculparse con su amigo Kiba y yo estaba verdaderamente enojada.

Y Sakura recordó que había quedado en salir con Ino, su novio Shikamaru y un amigo de Shikamaru, que Ino se había empeñado que conociera. Desde que la puerca tenía novio, creía que era su obligación conseguirle una pareja a Sakura, para de esa manera poner fin a su escasa vida social- y sexual también-, llegando a la conclusión de que sería divertido salir en parejas, aún cuando su novio viera eso de manera muy problématica.

-Espero frentezota que tengas una muy buena excusa para haber faltado ayer. A pesar de todo, Kiba es muy bueno, le hable tan bien de ti, que esta decidido a conocerte en persona. Creo que también ayudo que anoche le haya enseñado una fotografía tuya como compensación, deberias de haberlo visto, Sakura. ¡Quedo totalmnente prendado de ti! Pero dejando eso de lado, ¡dime por que demonios no estuviste ayer con nosotros!

Y Sakura sentía que en esos momentos la cabeza iba a estallarle.

-Antier vi a Shiori- fue la única explicación que soltó Sakura en esos momentos. Explicación para que Ino se sorprendiera y enojara un poco.

-¡¿Viste al demonio que tienes por hermana?! ¿Ahora que te hizo, Sakura? Terminaste acaso tan deprimida, que por eso presentas el lamentable estado en el que te encuentras ahora.

-¡Hey!-se quejó Sakura.

-Lo lamento Sakura, pero sabes que soy muy honesta- se defendió Ino mientras se acecaba más a Sakura-.Y tengo el deber como mejor amiga de decirte la verad ¿Qué sucedió esta vez?

-Tuvo un accidente. Me llamaron a la oficina para decirme que Shiori había tenido un accidente en compañía de su novio. Fui inmediatamete a verla, y me encontre con la sorpresa de que ella estaba perfectamente, pero que su novio no se encontraba en muy buen estado.

-No es que sea mala persona, o no me importen los demás pero, ¿eso en que te afecta a ti?- preguntó Ino interesada en la historia.

-Me afecta a mí desde que Shiori se fue del hospital sin importarle lo que le secedía a su rico novio Sasuke, porque llegó a la conclusión de que no le interesaba su apuesto novio por el hecho de que podía quedar ciego. Eso es lo que me afecta, Ino.

-¿Shiori fue capaz de hacer eso?-preguntó Ino sorprendida.

-Claro que no Ino, solo es una broma, o un producto de los alucinogenos que puse en el café que te acabo de dar- dijo Sakura sarcásticamente-. ¡Por supuesto que fue capaz de hacer eso! Y yo no se que hacer- dijo por último Sakura. Era agradable poder decirlo por fin.

-¿Por que no sabes que hacer?- pregunto de nuevo confundida Ino, pero de pronto una idea aproximada de lo que podía suceder le llegó a la cabeza. Tantos años de amistad con la pelirrosa no venían en cano, E Ino la conocía perfectamente-. Dime por favor que no te estás haciendo pasar por tu hermana.

La culpable cara de Sakura le dio la respuesta.

-¡Pero es que acaso estás loca! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacerte pasar por Shiori? ¿En que estabas pensando frentezota?

-¡No lo sé, Ino! Las cosas se dieron sin que yo pudiera detenerlas. El doctor me confundió con Shiori e hizo que entrara a ver a Sasuke. Y cuando lo vi, postrado en la cama, malherido, inconciente, me dio pena por él y verguenza de la hermana que tengo. No podía dejarlo solo Ino, sus padres no estaban, Shiori se había ido sin dar explicaciones. Votándolo como si fuera un saco de basura. Así que decidí que permanecería a su lado, al menos hasta que pudiera decirle yo, cara a cara, lo que había sucedido con mi hermana.

-¿Y ya despertó?- preguntó Ino con un suspiro. Sakura tenía todo lo que a su hermana le faltaba. Un corazón lo suficientemente grande para ayudar a los demás.

-Si. Ayer por la noche- respondió Sakura con un suspiro, mientras se levataba para comenzar a hacer le desayuno.

-¿Entonces ya le dijiste la verdad, no?

Sakura no dijo nada, siguió concentrada en su tarea de buscar las cosas necesarias en el refrigerador.

-Sakura, se lo tienes que decir inmediatamente- dijo Ino, mientras observaba a Sakura acarrear todo lo que necesitaba-. No puedes mantenerlo engañado, y mucho menos ocultarle la verdad. No eres Shiori... Afortunadamente- terminó por murmurar la rubia.

-He decidido que le diré la verdad una vez que este lo suficientemente ás, puerca no podía decirle la verdad estando sus padres y su hermano con nosotros. Sasuke no necesita pasar por esto. Él proclama estar enamorado de Shiori. Suficiente tiene con haber sido abandonado de esa manera.

-Por más que lo quieras disfrazar Sakura, eso es un engaño de tu parte. Y si esperas más para decirle la verdad, más grande será su enojo. Debiste decirle todo desde el momento en que despertó.

Sakura volvió a permanecer callada.

-¿Te gusta, verdad?- preguntó Ino. Esto cada vez se le figuraba a la pelirrosa como un interrogatorio, aún así no dijo nada-. Acéptalo, frentuda. Te gusta el novio de tú hermana..., bueno, ex-novio. Por eso no le dices la verdad, por que de cierta manera el hacerte pasar por Shiori te da más tiempo con él. Pero esa no es la solución.

-No pretendo hacerme pasar por mí hermana el resto de mi vida, es solo que espero el momento adecuado- argumentó la ojijade, mientras ponía a calentar en la estufa, la mezcla de hot cakes.

-¿Y cuándo va a ser el momento adecuado? ¿Cuándo él lo descubra? ¿Cuándo Shiori regrese? ¿Cuándo lleguen al altar?, o más sencillo, ¿cuándo se besen?

Sakura se sonrojo.

-¡Ya te besaste con él!- Ino finfió estar indignada, pero la curiosidad le ganó-. ¿Y cómo besa?

-Es absolutamente maravilloso, puerca- Sakura sonrió-. Es entregado, exhaustivo, apasionado, exigente... en fin, no tiene compració tan guapo Ino. El hombre más guapo que he conocido.

-Vaya frentuda con suerte. Si es cierto lo que dices, Kiba no tiene ninguna oportunidad- rió Ino mientras le lanzaba un trapo a Sakura, en son de burla. Después se puso seria-. Pero en serio debes decirle la verdad.

-No te preocupes Ino. Se lo diré a la menor oportunidad.

---

--

-

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Baka-suke?- preguntó un Naruto ya más calmado. A pesar de que sus preguntas no había sido respondidas.

-¿Qué voy a hacer de que, dobe?- preguntó Sasuke mientras miraba distraídamente la televisión. Su madre seguía descansando en el hotel y su padre, su hermano y su tío se habían marchado a la oficina, para arreglar unos asuntos pendientes sobre la empresa.

-Pues sí, ¿quién se va a hacer cargo de la empresa mientras tu estas "malito"?- inquirió el rubio con burla.

-Al parecer va a ser mi papá y para sorpresa de todos Itachi- respondió como si nada el pelinegro-. Además no va a ser por mucho tiempo. Sólo me llevara unos días salir de este infierno y después regreseré a mis actividades normales.

-Hasta que llegue el día de tú boda, supongo- comentó Naruto mientras le quitaba el control remoto a Sasuke, para poner un programa más interesante. Le aburrían mucho los noticieros sobre finanzas. Y como todo hombre normal, comenzó a cambiar rápidamente de canal, hasta que encontro una pelicula en dónde salía el cómico más importante hasta ese momento.

-Vaya que sorpresa, pues estás en lo correcto- ahora fue el pelinegro quién le arrebato el control al rubio, para seguir escuchando las finanzas. Era importante que estuviera al pendiente de lo que sucedía en su "mundo laboral".

-¿Entonces cuándo la voy a conocer?- preguntó por doceaba vez el rubio, mientras hacíal el intento de volverle a quitar el control remoto a Sasuke. Parecían dos niñoes peleándose por ver quién conseguía imporner el programa que iban ver.

-Naruto, no seas desesperado. Ya te dije que vendrá en la tarde. Todo mundo normal trabaja a estás horas, ¿sabes?

-¿Así que estás aceptando que tú novia prefiere trabajar... estar detrás de un escritorio, que cuidadote a tí?- se burló el rubio-. Mi Hinata nunca haría eso.

Sasuke decidió no hacerle caso, para seguir luchando por quedarse con el control. Despúes de unos momentos dijo.

-¿Y cómo vas tú con Hinata?

-Bien- respondió Naruto-. su padre había presentado algunos problemas. No quería que su hija saliera con alguien como "yo". ¡Me lo tome como un insulto!- a Sasuke solo le escurrió una gota... ese dobe era verdaderamente ingenuo-. Pero después de que mi padrino habló con él señor y de que le demostró que de verdad había estudiado administración de empresas y era el dueño de una empresa especializada en software, decidió que era el mejor partido para Hinata. En sus propias palabras dijo: "Estoy alegre de que Hinata tenga un novio que merezca la pena, no puedo dejar que mi hija y heredera de la empresa Hyuuga este con cualquiera que pueda aprovechase de ella. Es bueno saber que eres una persona honrada, Naruto y estoy feliz de que tú y mi hija estén enamorados, a pesar de que seas una persona sumamente hiperactiva y algo ingenua, se que les irá bien en su matrimonio"- dijo Naruto representando a la exactitud el tono serio y exigente de su suegro.

-¿Así que tú también tienes planes de boda, dobe?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Claro que sí teme, no eres el único que esta siendo afectado por el sindrome primavera.

-¿Sindrome primavera?- preguntó extrañado Sasuke-. ¿Qué demoniso es eso, baka?

-Ya lo sabes, Sasuke. Sol brillante, pajaritos rondando por todos lados, flores creciendo en todas partes, personas enamorándose y comprometiéndose. Es primavera, etapa para los enamoramientos apasionados- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-. Y también buen momento para la reproducción, según escuche- terminó por decir inocentemente.

Sasuke que en ese preciso momento se encontraba bebiendo un vaso de agua, al escuchar lo último dicho por Naruto, se atraganto, mientras en su mente se formaba la imagen de una peueña niña de cabellos rosas y ojos negros. O de un niño de pelo negro y ojos verdes jugando con una pelota.

Definitivamente, no era bueno para su salud mental tener cerca a Naruto.

* * *

_**Cho: **__Significado del nombre mariposa. Cho era la novia de infancia y primer amor de Ïtachi, murió en un trágico accidente de auto provocado por un conductor borracho, este suceso casi destruye a Itachi, ya ue la quería mucho, y aunque no va a tener relevancia en la historia, va a ser mencionada por Itachi cuando él conozca a Misako._

_Hola gente!! Bueno aquí está la cuarta entrega de este fic, se que no paso nada interesante o no hubo nada SasuSaku, pero como dijo la autora de un fic que estoy leyendo actualmente, no puedo soltar todo lo emocionante en dos o tres capitulos, por que el fic sería corto jeje. Comentando un poco el capitulo, bueno ya hicieron acto e precencia Naruto e Ino, como pueden ver Sakura ya fue advertida por Ino de las posibles consecuencias si le oculta más tiempo la verdad a Sasuke, y de hecho es algo que hasta a mí como autora me molesta un poco... ¿Por que no le dice la verdad ya? Pero como creo que le comente a LusaSuk-chan, si Sakura le hubiera dicho la verdad inmediatamente, no habría la historia k he planeado._

_Y eso nos lleva a otro punto, ¿Sakura va a sufrir en este fic? Temo informarles que si va a sufrir.... No soy muy seguidora de las tramas dónde los protagonistas sufren y sufren y sufren. Prefiero mas las tramas ligeras y sin muchas complicaciones, pero este fic aunque a mi me sorprenda, va a ser un drama telenovelero jeje Y espero eso no les moleste, tengo algunas cosas nuevas agregadas a la trama._

_Creo k son las notas de autora mas largas que he escrito... así que nada mas paso a agradecerles a todas las personas que leen el fic, ya sea haciendome feliz con un review o que leen en el anonimato... Les agraeceria si me dejan un review contandome que les parecio el fic... Gracias por leer..._

_**Alexa Hiwatari:**__ Muchas gracias por tu review... espero te haya gustado el capitulo. Por un momento si pense en separar a Sakura y su Inner, pero la verdad es que su Inner me gustaba mucho como para ponerle un papel así, jeje aún asi espero que te guste la trama y por supuesto, también contar con tu review. Saludos.__** setsuna17: **__Hola, muchas gracias por tu review... espero te haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias por los buenos deseos, nos seguimos leyendo. Saludos. __**Ana:**__ Hola mujer, bien aquí esta el capitulo, espero que te haya gustado. Sasuke ya hasta se imagino con hijos de Sakura-Shiori jeje ¡Esto se esta saliendo de control jeje! Espero que te haya gusto el capitulo. Gracias por leer. __**Pame:**__ Hola mujer! Muchas gracias por el review, espero te haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por los animos, nos estamos leyendo. Saludos. __**JudithDark Vampire: **__Hola, muchas gracias por el review! espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, estoy de acuerdo contigo, odio a Shiori, y respondiendo, Sakura todavia no le ha dicho la verdad, que irá a pasar? jeje espero y nos sigamos leyendo, Saludos. __**akina-yami21: **__Hola, gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Yo también quiero un Itachi y un Sasuke y como no encuentro ninguno de carne y hueso, sigo conformandome con los posters que tengo de ellos ¬¬ jeje asi que entiendo como te sientes jaja. Creeme que si yo estuviera en los zapatos de Sakura, tampoco me costaría trabajo besarme con Sasuke, jeje. Espero y nos sigamos leyendo. Saludos. __**lili-little-witch: **__Hola, muchas gracias por tu review, espero y te guste la trama, espero y nos sigamos leyendo. Saludos. __**Tsukisaku: **__Hola Ale! Ahh espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, y tienes mucha razon, cuando Sasuke se entere de la verdad, va a arder troya, por así decirlo jeje ^^U... Y Shiori, todavía va a hacer al menos un acto de presencia... Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, nos estamos leyendo. Saludos. __**edison: **__Hola, muchas gracias por tu review!! Espero y te haya gustado el capitulo, respondiendo a tu duda, Sasuke si estaba en coma, y los doctores habían dicho que habia una muy alta posibilidad de que quedara ciego, cosa por lo que Shiori decidió abandonarlo. Pero no sucedió nada de eso, desperto rapidamente (para sorpresa de todos) y no quedo ciego. Shiori va a lamentar haberse ido tan rápido jeje... Espero y nos sigamos leyendo. Saludos. __**Kaoru01: **__Hola, muchisímas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por leer. Las dudas seran resueltas poco a poco, jeje creeme que tratare de actualizar rapidamente. Nos estamos leyendo. Saludos._

_Sin más me despido agradeciendoles el tiempo que se tomaron en leer el capitulo. Saludos!!_

_**Sayonara!!  
**_


	5. Đεfεиdiεиdø lø jusтø

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí si no a Masashi Kishimoto...

**Posibles parejas por el momento:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, ItaMisa (Misako, personaje original, amiga de Sakura)...

**Advertencias:** Creo que ninguna en particular, sólo llegar a aclarar que me disculpo si hay algo de OoC en los personajes jeje.

Saludos y Gracias por leer!

* * *

**Tratando con los sentimientos.**

**Capitulo 5.**

**Đ****ε****f****ε****иdi****ε****иd****ø lø jus****т****ø...**

**-**

**-**

Cuando llegó a la habitación que correspondía a Sasuke, escuchó dos voces... una seria y fría- definitivamente la de Sasuke-, y otra voz emocionada y chillona- ¿de quién sería esa voz?-, posiblemente de algún familiar de Sasuke. Sólo esperaba que no tuviera la misma mirada penetrante que había conocido en los Uchiha´s, Kami sabía que no podría resistir un escrutinio más.

Suspirando, decidió por fin entrar. Sasuke para sorpresa de ella, se encontraba peleando con un rubio de voz chillona por el control remoto de la televisión. ¿Era cómica la escena? Un poco, debido que nunca se hubiera imaginado a Sasuke peleando con alguien por algo tan trivial como un control remoto.

Pero al parecer ellos no pensaban lo mismo.

-Teme, dame ese control, ya me aburrí de ver esos programas aburridos.

-Calláte dobe... te aburren por que ese cerebro de dobe que tienes, no se pone a trabajar en nada mas que no sea en decir: que linda es Hinata... Voy a ver a Hinata... Hinata me hizo ramen... Me gusta el ramen... Esto es cultura general, Naruto.

-No sabes lo que dices, aburrido. Además no estás en horas de trabajo, debes descansar- insistió el rubio mientras seguía peleando por el control.

Sakura no pudo resistir más y soltó una ligera sonrisa, que delato su presencia ante los dos hombres que estaban delante de ella. Sasuke soltó una sonrisa socarrona, mientras que Naruto la miraba con curiosidad. Era guapo, rubio, alto y de unos lindos ojos azules. Su rostro era alegre y exhumaba confianza por todos los poros. Definitivamente no se parecía en nada a Sasuke.

-¿Tu eres Shiori?- preguntó el rubio mientras lanzaba una sonrisa.

-S... sí- respondió Sakura. Nunca se hubiera imaginado esa pregunta.

Naruto decidió dejar de pelear con Sasuke y de un salto se encontró en frente de la pelirrosa, solo le tomo un segundo mirarla de pies a cabeza para después abrazarla inesperadamente. Cosa que sorprendió a Sakura y molesto a Sasuke.

-¡Dobe!- casi gritó Sasuke mientras una vena se hinchaba en su cabeza. Definitivamente quería darle un buen golpe al dobe de Naruto.

---

--

-

-Si quieres yo puedo encargarme de esa negociación- dijo Madara mientras salían de la sala de juntas. Habían tenido una reunión para ultimar los últimos detalles de la construcción de un complejo turístico diseñado por Sasuke.

El primer proyecto que le pertenecía completamente a Sasuke.

El cual fue un rotundo éxito en cuanto los inversionistas contemplaron los bocetos y la maqueta hecha por Sasuke. Definitivamente Fugaku estaba orgulloso de su hijo y nunca más pondría en duda que Sasuke estuviera listo para manejar el papel como dueño y accionista principal de Uchiha Corp.

-Por mi esta bien, Madara. Sasuke todavía se encuentra en recuperación y no podrá asistir completamente al proyecto, por lo que sería bueno que tú lo manejaras- comentó Fugaku mientras se dirigían al elevador.

Ambos hombres estaban complacidos ante el acuerdo. Pero definitivamente Itachi no lo estaba. Ese proyecto le pertenecía a Sasuke y él no iba a dejar que "el buen tío Madara" le arrebatara ese triunfo a su hermano.

-La verdad es que yo difiero de esa decisión-comentó Itachi, los dos hombres se volvieron hacía él con un gesto de sorpresa. Madara juró por lo bajo mientras esperaba a que Itachi diera una explicación-. No me mires así, tío. Se perfectamente que tú estás completamente calificado para llevar a cabo el proyecto con éxito.

-¿Entonces por qué te opones Itachi?- preguntó extrañado Fugaku mientras observaba a su hijo con atención.

- Papá es un proyecto de Sasuke, y estoy seguro que cuando salga del hospital querrá estar a cargo de la supervisión de la construcción. Madara, al encargarse desde el principio, le costara apartarse del proyecto a la mitad del camino, lo que representara un conflicto de intereses.

Fugaku asintió, dándole la razón a Itachi. Madara no decía nada.

-Así que para evitar posibles disputas, y no lo digo por ti tío, ya sabes, Sasuke puede ser muy cabezota. Me podría encargar yo de llevar a acabo el inicio del hotel, y cuando Sasuke este listo para comenzar a trabajar de nuevo, le cederé el estandarte sin ningún tipo de problema.

-Pero Itachi, debo recordarte que tú no eres arquitecto, ni nada de eso. Tal vez se te presenten muchos obstáculos para llevar a acabo bien la contratación de personal, supervisar detalles, en fin. No creo que estés listo para llevar un cargo así en tus hombros- dijo Madara con enojo disfrazado.

-No te preocupes, tío. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que desde niño fui educado para llevar las riendas de la empresa? Papá nos hizo trabajar a Sasuke y a mí desde adolescentes. Empezamos como simples albañiles que fueron subiendo de puesto conforme a se desarrollaban nuestras habilidades, sin ningún tipo de preferencia. Se el manejo de la empresa casi tanto como papá, tú o Sasuke. No me representara ningún problema- Fugaku iba a alegar algo, pero Itachi continuó-. Y en dado caso de que se presente algo que no pueda resolver, lo consultaré con Sasuke, que es el "dueño" del proyecto, y estoy seguro que ambos llegaremos a una solución.

Fugaku se quedó unos minutos pensando en las posibilidades, mientras Itachi conducía directo al hospital, para darle las nuevas noticias a Sasuke. Lo más probables es que Mikoto ya estuviera al cuidado de su hijo, Naruto definitivamente no se apartaría de Sasuke hasta que estuviera fuera del hospital y con un poco de suerte verían a Shiori. No era por nada, pero Itachi tenía la intuición muy desarrollada, y algo le decía que esa mujer escondía algo.

-Está bien- dijo Fugaku por fin-. Itachi llevara el proyecto mientras Sasuke se recupera- terminó por decir un hombre con una sonrisa. Le complacía mucho ver a sus hijos trabajar en la empresa.

Madara, estrujo la hoja que llevaba en la mano. Una batalla pérdida, pero sin dudarlo, él ganaría la guerra.

---

--

-

-Mi Hinata-chan vendrá mañana a saludar a Sasuke- comentó un Naruto con una sonrisa mientras se atragantaba con los onigiris que había traído Mikoto.

Sakura sonrió mientras contemplaba a Naruto comer, en el fondo de la imagen que representaba Naruto se podía apreciar a un Sasuke enfurecido. Naruto se estaba comiendo la comida que le había preparado su mamá a él y sólo a "él", solo por que el "estúpido" doctor le había dicho que no podía comer onigiris.

-También me comentó que Neji iba a pedirte un favor, Sasuke- el pelinegro observo a Naruto mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura que se encontraba a su lado, más no dijo nada-. Al parecer Neji por fin se decidió a dar el gran paso y le pidió matrimonio a Tenten.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- preguntó Sasuke mientras achicaba los ojos.

-Pues al parecer Neji quiere que le diseñes una casa, que piensa construir en el terreno que te enseño el verano pasado. Una casa que vaya de acuerdo a la campiña japonesa y que tenga muchos dormitorios, para los niños. ¿Lo ves? Yo estoy en lo cierto, a todos nos afecta el síndrome primavera.

Mikoto y Sakura se miraron con sorpresa, ¿síndrome primavera? ¿Qué demonios era eso?

-¿Que es eso de síndrome primavera?- preguntó Mikoto con una sonrisa. Lo vio como otro invento de Naruto, para hacer enfurecer a su hijo.

Sakura esperaba la respuesta del ojiazul, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Se disculpo y se alejo un poco para contestar. Lo primero que escucho al otro lado de la línea del teléfono fue la voz chillona de su madre.

-¿Sakura, dónde demonios estás metida? ¿Acaso se te olvido que hoy llegábamos de Italia? ¿Dónde esta tú hermana?- preguntó con exasperación la mujer.

-Cálmate un poco madre. En estos momentos estoy trabajando- mintió un poco-. No se me pudo haber olvidado que hoy llegaban tú y mi papa de Italia, porque no tuviste la consideración de decírmelo. Como no soy Shiori- murmuró con un poco de resentimiento-. Y por último no se dónde se encuentra Shiori en estos momentos.

-He estando llamándole toda la mañana, pero no contesta su teléfono, tú sabes algo y tines que...- en esos momentos le fue arrebatado el teléfono a Himeko.

-Sakura, Cariño ¿cómo estás?- preguntó con su voz siempre dulce Hiroshi Haruno. Voz que siempre se mantenía dulce y calida, para con ella. Rodeándola en una burbuja de amor, que siempre ayudo a Sakura a sobrellevar la indiferencia de su madre. La preferencia que Himeko siempre había demostrado tener hacia Shiori.

-Muy bien papá-respondió Sakura con una sonrisa. La verdad es que había extrañado mucho a su sabía que llegaban hoy, pero si me esperan unos minutos, puedo pasar ahora mismo por ustedes.

-No es necesario, Sakura. Nosotros podemos tomar un taxi de camino a casa- al saber que Sakura iba a protestar, continuó-. Yo me encargaré de convencer a tú madre, pero tú hermana si nos tiene con pendiente. ¿Sabes algo de ella?

-Sí, se algo sobre ella- comentó Sakura mientras se acercaba mas hacía la esquina de la habitación, buscando alejarse de la escena que representaban Mikoto, Naruto y Sasuke, casi deseando que la pared la absorbiera para que no pudieran escuchar su conversación-. Pero ahora mismo no puedo decirte nada.

Hiroshi guardó silencio unos segundos hasta que al final dijo:

-Está bien. Si gustas puedes pasarte esta noche por la casa y cenar con nosotros, la verdad es que tengo muchas ganas de verte, y gozaremos de toda la intimidad que deseas para hablar sobre tú hermana.

-Está bien papá. Salúdame a mi madre. Nos vemos más tarde.

-Por supuesto, cariño. Te cuidas- y así cortaron la comunicación.

Sakura se acerco de nuevo, siendo observada por Sasuke, que si bien no escucho la conversación que mantenía la pelirrosa, si le extraño ver la cara de felicidad que había puesto Sakura al reconocer una voz que le hablaba por el teléfono. Fue un cambio impresionante, que la hizo verse aún más hermosa, con sus ojos brillantes de alegría y su sonrisa confiada.

Sakura se sentó de nuevo a lado de Sasuke, mientras esté no le quitaba la vista de encima, Mikoto y Naruto no se atrevieron a decir nada. La pelirrosa poco a poco se fue incomodando más, hasta que decidió poner final al tenso silencio, contestando la pregunta que Sasuke no formulo, y más sin embargo flotaba en el aire.

-Acabo de recibir una llamada de mi padre, diciéndome que ya habían llegado de Italia- habló con una sonrisa.

-Debes estar contenta, ¿no, querida?- repuso Mikoto con una sonrisa.

-Sí, la verdad es que extrañaba mucho a mi padre.

En ese momento, Fugaku hizo acto de presencia, junto con Itachi que al ver la escena, sonrieron muy levemente. Claro que Naruto no hizo excepción alguna y saludo muy alegremente a Fugaku- apodado por Naruto como tío-. ¿Y como no? Fugaku lo mando a bajar el tono de voz, ya que si no lo hacía, corría riesgo de ser corrido de la habitación, incluso del hospital. Y no precisamente por las enfermeras.

-Bueno, Sasuke supongo que te pondrás muy feliz al saber que el contrato con los Aburame para llevar a cabo la construcción del hotel fue todo un éxito. Podrás empezar a trabaja en el proyecto en cuanto te repongas y salgas del hospital- claro que Sasuke al enterarse de ese hecho, se alegró mucho. Había pasado mucho tiempo, diseñando y planeando a la perfección ese proyecto. Pero había un pero.

-Pero padre, para llevar a cabo las condiciones del contrato estipulado días antes, no podré ocuparme de la supervisión del proyecto, si lo hago hasta que salga del hospital, no podremos cumplir los plazos. El más mínimo retraso, aunque sea solo un mes, nos atrasaría demasiado.

-No te preocupes, Baka-Suke- dijo respondió ahora Itachi-. Yo me encargare de supervisar por algunos días tu proyecto y en cuento estés recuperado, con gusto te dejare todos los problemas que puedan suscitarse.

Sasuke sonrió. La verdad le agradaba la idea, era un secreto de que solo Mikoto tenía conocimiento, pero Sasuke, sentía demasiada admiración por su hermano mayor y estaba contento de trabajar con él, al menos por unos meses. Estuvieron platicando de la visita de Naruto, la situación de Neji- futura boda-. Hasta que decidieron irse, dejando por fin a Sasuke solo con Sakura, para alegría del primero.

En cuanto sus padres, su hermano y Naruto desaparecieron de la habitación, Sasuke se limito a atraer a Sakura hacía sí, para besarla nuevamente. Sakura, no se lo impidió mucho, pero se aseguro de que el contacto no fuera largo, para después separarse de él, con nerviosismo.

-¿Estás feliz por el proyecto, verdad?- preguntó Sakura sin saber bien ue decir.

-Sí. Me esforcé mucho para agradar a la señora Aburame, cosa que en realidad no es fácil- respondió Sasuke sin apartar la vista de Sakura que comenzaba a pasear por la habitación-. ¿Que le sucedió a tú cabello? Esta más corto.

Sakura sudo frío. Era una costumbre innegable que ella desde niña siempre había mantenido su cabello más corto que el de su hermana, teniéndolo hasta media espalda, mientras que Shiori lo conservaba a la altura de las caderas. Era como si buscara una diferencia más entre ella y su hermana, para hacerle ver a su madre, e incluso a ella misma, que por el hecho de ser gemelas, no significaba que fueran iguales.

-Lo corté un poco- sonrió-. La verdad es que a veces era molesto tener que cuidarlo, así que decidí convertirlo en algo más práctico. ¿Acaso no te gusta?

Sasuke la miró unos momentos, se levanto con cuidado de la cama- el día anterior le habían quitado el suero- y se acerco a ella, para después decir.

-La verdad es que me gusta mucho- dijo seriamente y en un murmullo-. Te hace ver más joven y fresca, incluso un poco alocada- levanto las manos y las coloco en la masa de cabellos rosas, acariciando suavemente la nuca mientas enredada por instinto sus dedos en el cabello-. Huele a flores y aún puedo enredar mis dedos en tus sedosos cabellos. Me gusta.

Y después de ese comentario la atrajo hacía su boca, para regalarse una merecida caricia. Un beso apasionado, que aunque Sakura trato de abstenerse, tratando de liberarse del abrazo de Sasuke, él no lo permitió. Después de unos momentos, Sasuke se separo lo suficiente, lo justo para compartir alientos. Le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla mientas intentaba recuperar el ritmo normal en su respiración, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Me encantas- dijo después de unos segundo, mientras observaba las mejillas sonrosadas de Sakura, sus ojos brillantes y sus labios ligeramente hinchados después de la fricción-. No se si deba decirte esto, pero no aguanto más. Desde el primer momento en el que te vi, me gustaste e hice todo lo posible para que me hicieras caso, claro que sin verme tan obvio- dijo con una pequeñísima sonrisa-. Pero debo reconocer que desde que desperté, después de accidente, es como si te hubiera visto con otros ojos. Te veo diferente, aún más hermosa que antes, y desde luego mucho más encantadora. Bueno, no me pareces; eres mucho más encantadora. Me vuelves loco.

Esta confesión hizo Sakura sonriera. Sasuke, aunque inconcientemente, había distinguido la diferencia entre ella y Shiori. ¡Y había reconocido que la que se supones es Shiori, en estos momentos lo cautivaba más! Así que pensando, y cambiando algunos aspectos, ¿Sasuke había dicho que le encantaba más ella que su hermana? Por que a pesar de que en esos momentos se estaba haciendo pasar por Shiori, en ningún momento había actuado como su hermana, lo que a vista de Sasuke, representaba un cambio.

Rogaba por que así fuera, por que a pesar del poco tiempo que había pasado, sentía como si estuviera enamorada de Sasuke. Era un sentimiento extraño que le atenazaba el pecho, pero que la hacía sentir feliz cada vez que estaba a lado de Sasuke. No sabía que iba pasar, de lo único que estaba conciente era de los labios de Sasuke en su boca, las manos de él aferradas en su cintura, mientras que los de ella lo abrazaban por el cuello, acercándolo a ella, los suspiro de satisfacción emitidos por ambos. Y lo más importante.

Que había pasado un día más sin contarle la verdad.

* * *

_Hola gente!! Bien un nuevo capitulo del fic jeje… bueno, creo que al final retomamos un poco el SasuSaku, y espero que les haya gustado la pequeñísima escena… creo que tenía que sentar algunas bases para futuros acontecimientos, relacionados con Madara… Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado el capitulo y me lo hagan saber regalándome un review… de verdad es importante para los autores saber lo que les gusta, lo que no les gusta, lo que les gustaría que cambiara, de hecho hasta las sugerencias son bien recibidas jeje_

_Sin más creo poder dejarles un adelanto del siguiente capitulo: __**Hasta ahora solo esta contemplada la platica de Sakura con su papa, un espacio de tiempo, en el que Sasuke salió del hospital y Sakura acepta estar enamorada de Sasuke. Y si la escuela me da tiempo, lo más probables es que un posible reencuentro se de entre las gemelas Haruno y también el posible descubrimiento de la verdad. **__Vaya, creo que el capitulo promete algo, además, Sakura no podrá ocultarle la verdad a Sasuke para siempre, ¿no? Y a veces para ustedes a lo mejor es fastidioso que se le de siempre vuelta tras vuelta a la misma incógnita. Así que al final habrá un poco de acción. Sin más le doy las gracias a:_

_**Ana:**__ Hola mujer!! Bien aquí esta la continuación, espero que haya valido la pena jeje... Que bueno que te haya gustado el comentario de Naruto… Saludos y gracias por el review! __**setsuna17: **__Hola!! Muchas gracias por el review, espero te haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por leer. Saludos. __**lili-little-witch: **__Hola!! Muchas gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! La verdad es que te puedo adelantar que Sasuke si llevara a cabo una venganza ¿pero, contra quién? Jeje Gracias por leer, nos estamos saludando. __**Alexa Hiwatari: **__Hola!! Muchísimas gracias por el review!! Es probable que como dices, el otro accidente también fuera producto de la venganza de Madara, eso se sabrá con el tiempo jeje. Habrá algo de NaruHina, es probable que incluso ellos tengan su propia historia, así como Itachi, pero por ahora todavía hay que atar algunos cabos con Sasuke y Sakura. Espero nos sigamos leyendo, Gracias de nuevo… __**JudithDarkVampire: **__Hola!! Muchísimas gracias por el review, espero que la espera haya valido la pena… Lo más probable es que Sasuke se entere de la verdad en el próximo capitulo, y es dónde se presentaran algunos conflictos… Me temo, que van a ser un poco más duras las cosas para Sakura, que para Shiori. Pero se aceptan ideas si quieres ver a Shiori en alguna situación deprimente, con gusto y si puedo las incluiré jeje. Saludos y gracias por escribir. __**Tsukisaku: **__Hola Ale!! La verdad es que le atinaste en tu primera suposición de lo que pasara, Sasuke se enterara de otra manera de la verdad, y buscara venganza, como dices, Sasuke se hubiera enojado menos, si Sakura desde el principio le hubiera dicho quién era ella. Nos seguimos leyendo. Saludos._ _**Fayuka-chan:**__ Hola!! Muchas gracias por tu review, jeje fueron demasiadas preguntas jaja y me gusto cada una de llas, sobre todo lo de Ichiraku lo que te puedo decir es que Sasuke posiblemente se enterara de la verdad en el próximo capitulo y lo más probables es k Karin si tenga alguna participación mas adelante jeje… Espero que nos sigamos leyendo, saludos!!_

_Y sin más me despido deseándoles a todos la mejor de las suertes, y pura buena vibra!! Saludos y gracias por leer. _

_**Ilusion-chan**_


	6. Đεsĉuвяiεиdø lα vεяdαd

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí si no a Masashi Kishimoto...

**Posibles parejas por el momento:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, ItaMisa (Misako, personaje original, amiga de Sakura)...

**Advertencias:** Creo que ninguna en particular, sólo llegar a aclarar que me disculpo si hay algo de OoC en los personajes jeje.

Saludos y Gracias por leer!

* * *

**Tratando con los sentimientos.**

**Capitulo 6.**

**Đ****ε****s****ĉu****в****я****i****ε****и****dø l****α**** v****ε****я****d****α****d...**

**-**

**-**

A pesar de todo lo que las personas pensaran, el regresar a la casa dónde creció, no le proporcionaba un sentimiento de felicidad, principalmente gracias a su madre. Su infancia había sido muy dura, ya que ella, siendo tan solo una pequeña niña de 5 años, había llegado al descubrimiento de que su madre, no la apreciaba. Sí, por que desde el principio Himeko había dejado claro, que Shiori lo era todo en su vida, por que era la gemela más llamativa, la más abierta, la más popular... relegándola a ella a sólo como Sakura la educada, Sakura la inteligente... Sakura la que nunca se metía en problemas.

Los únicos recuerdos rescatables y maravillosos para ella, eran los que había creado junto a su padre. Cuando salían a plantar flores en el jardín, cuando su padre la llevaba al parque a jugar pelota, o su favorita, cuando Hiroshi Haruno hacía a un lado todo el glamour que exponía en la oficina; cambiando el traje de chaqueta por unos sencillos pantalones y camisa o el portafolios por instrumentos de cocina, dispuesto a hacer con su hija, unas deliciosas galletas. Galletas que por más que ambos se las ofrecieran a su madre, ella no aceptaba por miedo a engordar. Sin embargo, a pesar de las negativas, muy en el fondo Hiroshi y Sakura se alegraban de ello, ya que al final, les tocaban más galletas a ambos.

Su padre la recibió como siempre con una gran sonrisa y un abrazo. Estar sin verse durante tres meses había sido demasiado para Hiroshi, así como para Sakura y desde luego, no fue una sorpresa el que Himeko no haya salido a recibirla, argumentado que estaba demasiado ocupada vigilando el horno, esperando a que la carne estuviera lista, mientras trataba de localizar a Shiori por el teléfono por vigésima vez desde que llegaron.

-Hola madre- saludo Sakura con un ligero beso en la mejilla de la mujer.

-Hola- respondió Homeko mientras dejaba el teléfono en su lugar y se giraba hacía su hija, en busca de respuestas-. ¿Sabes dónde esta tú hermana? He tratado de localizarla desde que llegamos a Japón y no he obtenido ninguna respuesta. ¡Ni siquiera responde a su celular!

-No lo sé madre. No he visto a Shiori desde que sufrió el accidente, hace dos días.

Hiroshi e Himeko miraron a Sakura, con extrañeza… sorprendidos. Ese gesto le hizo saber a Sakura que sus padres no sabían nada del accidente y literalmente iba a arder Troya.

-¿Cómo qué tú hermana tuvo un accidente?- gritó Himeko mientras se levantaba, para arremeter en contra de Sakura.

-Eh… esto... Bueno, yo estúpidamente pensé que te había hablado y te había contado - respondió Sakura tranquilamente-. No fue nada grave. Iba con su novio, y él la protegió. Shiori se llevo unos cuantos rasguños, nada más. ¿Me preguntas dónde esta? No lo sé.

-¿Y que estás haciendo aquí? Es posible que tú hermana necesite tu ayuda. Y tú aquí, tan tranquila, como si nada hubiera pasado- siguió preguntando Himeko con voz dura, mirando casi con decepción a su hija. Simplemente no la entendía-. ¿Por qué no me avisaron? ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

Y el ver esa mirada en ojos de su madre, fue una de las cosas que más ha lastimado a Sakura hasta ese momento. Y exploto.

-Es que a ella no le paso nada. ¿Qué no escuchaste, madre? Shiori esta bien. Sasuke fue el que se llevo la peor parte, estuvo inconciente. ¡La protegió!- respondió Sakura, usando el mismo tono de voz de su madre. Nunca le había gritado, por que su respeto siempre fue mayor, pero ahora la situación la superaba-. Ella esta bien. ¿Y quieres saber como se encuentra Sasuke? ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Shiori?- siguió Sakura, mientras miraba fijamente a su madre, empleando incluso un tono irónico-. ¡Oh Perdón, se me olvidaba! Shiori no puede responderte, ¿sabes por que?

Himeko seguía en silencio, al igual que Hiroshi.

-Por que Shiori lo abandono en el hospital cuando estaba inconciente. Por que la señorita decidió que no quería saber nada de él. Por que a pesar de que Sasuke tiene el dinero que a ella tanto le gusta, no estaba dispuesta a estar con un hombre que podía quedar ciego, después de haberle salvado la vida. ¿Qué gran amor le tenía verdad?- preguntó irónicamente Sakura, desahogándose-. Tú hija es un monstruo, mamá.

Himeko se acercó rápidamente a Sakura y le propino tremendo bofetón. Todo quedó en silencio. Sakura se llevo una mano a la mejilla, mirando a su madre con los ojos sumamente abiertos. Himeko iba a comenzar a hablar de nuevo, acribillando a su hija con sus acusaciones.

-Eso lo estás inventando y….

-¡Basta ya, Himeko!- ambas mujeres se giraron hacía el único hombre que se encontraba en la cocina, prácticamente se habían olvidado de la presencia de Hiroshi.

-Pero, Hiroshi…- comenzó a farfullar la mujer. Hiroshi nunca le había alzado la voz.

-Vete- dijo el hombre con voz seria mientras miraba a su mujer-. Ambas están muy exaltadas, es mejor que te vayas.

-Claro, y ahora vas a empezar a proteger a tu hija, ¿verdad?- Himeko empezaba a reclamarle ahora a Hiroshi.

-Himeko, no quiero tratar este tema contigo en frente de Sakura- dijo tranquilamente el hombre, mientras se acercaba a Sakura-. Sabes que te amo, pero lamentablemente, siempre he tenido que ser la madre que no supiste ser para Sakura. Vete.

Sin más, Himeko salió de la cocina lo más dignamente que pudo. Se dirigió a su habitación, dispuesta a seguir intentando localizar a Shiori. Hiroshi miró a su hija, con una sonrisa tierna, mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en una de las sillas de la cocina, se sentó a su lado y dijo:

-Tranquila, hija. Ahora si, puedes contarme todo con detalle.

Sakura se abrazó a su padre, mientras comenzaba el relato.

-Recibí una llamada a la oficina, dónde me avisaron que Shiori había sufrido un accidente y obviamente me preocupe. No soy una mala hermana papá- dijo Sakura antes de proseguir con el relato.

-Lo sé, Sakura- el hombre sonrió. Su Sakura parecía una niña pequeña.

-Fui inmediatamente al hospital, y me encontré con Shiori en el pasillo, perfectamente sana. Ni siquiera la ingresaron al hospital o la mantuvieron en observación. Shiori me explico su versión del accidente, diciéndome que Sasuke la había protegido, que por eso no le había pasado nada- hizo una pequeña pausa, Hiroshi aprovecho y se levanto para ofrecerle un vaso de agua a Sakura. Después de beber un sorbo, Sakura prosiguió-. Me dijo que Sasuke seguía inconciente y que el médico le había comentado que era probable que debido a un golpe en la cabeza, era posible que quedara ciego. Y Shiori me dijo que ella no se iba a encadenar a un hombre ciego. Prácticamente no le importaba que Sasuke hubiera arriesgado su vida por ella. Se fue sin siquiera verlo.

-¿Y que hiciste tú?- pregunto Hiroshi.

-Shiori se fue, dejándome el anillo de compromiso que le había dado Sasuke, diciéndome que si me iba a quedar hasta que él se despertará, le diera el anillo por ella. Ella simplemente estaba aburrida de estar en el hospital.

Hiroshi suspiro. Sakura tenía razón en estar molesta con su hermana, y estaba de acuerdo en que Shiori había hecho muy mal, pero por otro lado, Shiori también era su hija, y le dolía ver las acciones que tenía su hija. Por dejar que su esposa fuera tan consentidora con ella, ahora Shiori, era poco más que una niña mimada.

-¿Y cómo esta el joven? Por qué conociéndote, se que te quedaste a esperar a que por lo menos se despertará, para contarle la verdad.

Sakura trago en seco. Era verdad que se había quedado a esperar que despertara, pero de eso a decirle ya la verdad, había mucho trecho. A pesar de que esa fuera su principal intención, no sabía que palabras utilizar para relatarle a Sasuke lo que había hecho Shiori, y para colmo, sus sentimientos no ayudaban en nada.

-Despertó ayer por la noche y afortunadamente no quedo ciego- Hiroshi se quedo observando a Sakura, esperando a que continuará, y Sakura sabía muy bien lo que su padre estaba esperando que le dijera-. Todavía no le he podido contar lo de Shiori, ha estado toda su familia con él, y si voy a decirle la verdad, espero a que mínimo este solo. Ya bastante tiene con que mi hermana lo haya abandonado, como para después contarle en frente de toda su familia que Shiori solo lo buscaba por interés.

-Comprendo tu punto de vista, Sakura. Pero debes de decirle la verdad. ¿Sabe que no eres Shiori?

-Sabe que somos gemelas- "el problema consiste en que debería de saber quién de las dos está a su lado"- terminó por decirse a sí misma la pelirrosa.

Sentía mentirle a su papá, pero no se sentía con el valor suficiente de contarle que prácticamente se había enamorado del ex-prometido de su hermana y que él pensaba que ella era Shiori. Mucho menos podía decirle que esa tarde en ella había nacido una esperanza, cuando Sasuke le dijo que la notaba diferente desde que despertó, y que le encantaba más ahora.

-Entonces todo va a estar bien. Y no te preocupes, yo hablare con tu madre. Te debe una disculpa- dijo por último el hombre, mientras se levantaba de la silla-. ¿Entonces ya tienes hambre?

Sakura sonrió.

--

-

-¿Así que por fin te decidiste a venir?- preguntó Sasuke mientras veía a Sakura entrar en la habitación.

-No sabía que estuvieras tan desesperado por verme- respondió Sakura con una sonrisa, dos días después de la plática que había tenido con su papá.

-No es que este desesperado por verte- respondió Sasuke serio, después se levantó de la cama y abrazo a Sakura por la cintura-. Justo ahora me encontraba trabajando, lo tengo que hacer para no morirme de aburrimiento- después de esto le dio un beso a Sakura-. No estoy trabajando precisamente en lo que me gustaría, pero algo es algo.

-¿Y en qué estás trabajando?- con una sonrisa, Sakura se separo de Sasuke.

-En la casa de Neji. Resulta que ayer por la noche me hablo, pidiéndome él mismo que me encargara de llevar a cabo la construcción de su casa. Ya sabes, como una medida, por si al dobe de Naruto se le olvidaba darme el recado.

-Pobre Naruto, no veo por que lo tratas de esa manera, Sasuke. Es muy agradable y por lo que he visto, te quiere como a un hermano.

-Eso lo dices tú, porque no lo has soportado más de diez años en tu vida.

-No creo que sea para tanto. Lon que sucede es que tú eres muy serio y por demás amargado- Sasuke se acercó hacía su cama, dónde se encontraba su block de dibujo.

-Pues tú aceptaste casarte con este amargado, así que no veo por que a estás alturas te estás quejando. Deberías de pasar menos tiempo con Naruto.

-Pero si solo lo he visto una vez, y no estuvimos especialmente solos- Sakura con ese comentario trato de ver si podía provocar alguna reacción en Sasuke. Desde el día que le había confesado- por debilidad- que ella lo volvía loco, no había vuelto a decirle algo semejante; es como si Sasuke se hubiera olvidado de ese episodio en especial.

-Algo de lo que estoy totalmente agradecido, y que no pienso permitir. Ambos me volverían completamente loco.

-Eres un exagerado- murmuro Sakura.

-Te dije que había estado trabajando en la casa de Neji, pero debo confesar la verdad; en realidad estaba diseñando la nuestra- dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a Sakura enseñándole el boceto de una hermosa casa de dos pisos, llena de ventanas y techos irregulares. Por el dibujo se podía observar que tenía espacios abiertos, madera y piedras que hacían más fresco el lugar en verano. En el fondo del boceto, en la parte trasera de la casa se podía apreciar una parte de lo que parecía ser una alberca. Era hermoso.

-Esta hermosa- dijo Sakura en un murmullo, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban contemplando el dibujo.

-Eres una molestia Sakura- dijo Sasuke mientras sentía el abrazo que Sakura le había dado después de ver la casa-. Solamente es una casa. Aunque claro tú te encargarás de la decoración.

-¿Y estás seguro de que puedes confiar en mí, semejante responsabilidad?- preguntó irónicamente.

-Estoy seguro de que podrás hacer algo- orgullosamente, Sasuke aventó el block a la cama, y la fue empujando levemente hasta que Sakura choco con la cama, nerviosa. Estratégicamente coloco las manos en la pared, a ambos lados de la cabeza de Sakura-. Después de todo tendrás una buena suma para hacer de esa casa lo que quieras.

-¿Así que tendré una cuenta corriente, sin limites?- Sakura juguetonamente coloco sus manos en los hombros de Sasuke, jugando con su cuello.

-Digamos que tendrás que pagar algunos cuantos intereses- Sasuke comenzó a jugar con la mejilla de Sakura, mientras una de sus manos se colocaba en su cintura-. Y no precisamente con dinero.

Sakura sonrío.

-¿Ósea que estás admitiendo que eres rico?

-Hmp- Sasuke no hizo caso y siguió en lo suyo, bajando hacía el cuello.

-¿Asquerosamente rico, medianamente rico o simplemente rico?

-Podríamos decir que asquerosamente rico. ¿No te hace feliz? No tendrás que volver a trabajar si gustas. El dinero aumenta el atractivo en mi propuesta de matrimonio.

Sakura se tensó ante las palabras de Sasuke. La breve mención sobre el dinero le hizo recordar a su hermana y por consiguiente, todo lo que desencadenada eso.

-No me voy a casar contigo por tú dinero- dijo fríamente, mientras se separaba de él.

-Espero no haberte ofendido. No era mi intención- Sasuke casi se disculpo por sus palabras.

-Pues no vuelvas a hacer un comentario de ese tipo.

En ese momento, y para costumbre de ambos la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Sasuke de mal genio, esperando ver a Naruto, o a su hermano, se llevo la sorpresa de ver que era el médico, que traía consigo una hoja.

-Bien, Sasuke puedo ver que estás completamente recompuesto- dijo afable el hombre.

-Y ansioso por que lo deje salir de aquí, doctor- Sakura sonrió mientras Sasuke asentía con la cabeza.

-Pues entonces tengo buenas noticias para ustedes. Sasuke podrás salir esta tarde del hospital. Aunque te advierto que todavía no podrás regresar a trabajar. Debes tomártelo con calma, lo peor del accidente ya paso, pero sería conveniente que te tomaras unas dos semanas libres antes de pensar siquiera en volver a encerrarte en una oficina.

Sasuke lanzó un suspiro de alivio. No le agradaba nada el que el médico se negara a que regresará a trabajar de inmediato, y si su madre era conciente de eso, no lo dejaría por nada del mundo volver a la oficina, cosa que le molestaba, pero era un verdadero alivio no estar ya encerrado en esas cuatro paredes. Y si no podía ir a trabajar, mínimo podría salir con Sakura.

El médico salió dejándolos solos de nuevo. Y Sasuke ya estaba planeando lo que iba a hacer las próximas dos semanas que tendría libres.

--

--

-

Y los días siguieron pasando, hasta que en menos de lo que se esperaba, había pasado un mes desde que Sakura comenzó a hacerse pasar por su hermana. Hasta el momento no había tenido ninguna noticia de Shiori, y las cosas con su madre, ya no eran tan tensas, como pocos días después de su pelea..

Lo único que podía saltar a relucir, era la relación que ella mantenía con Sasuke. Sabía que hacía mal en ocultarle la verdad, pero confiaba en que el cariño que sintiera Sasuke por ella, le sirviera para aplacar la ira que podría suscitarse en el hombre al conocer la verdad. Por que hasta el momento, era a lo único que podía aspirar. Sasuke en ningún momento le había confesado estar enamorado de ella, solo eran miradas que no podían esconder el deseo que sentía, y en una ocasión el "me encantas" o "me vuelves loco"; pero eso no podía catalogarlo como una leve muestra de un "te amo". Y a esas alturas, incluso llegó a preguntarse si en alguna ocasión se lo había comentado a Shiori.

Para esa noche tenía previsto ver a Sasuke. Él la había invitado a ver una obra de teatro, junto con Naruto y Hinata. Según Sasuke, el rubio se había invitado solo, por que él en ningún momento le ofreció que los acompañaran. Así que en esos momentos estaba muy concentrada en terminar el trabajo para poder salir temprano de la oficina, y arreglarse. La verdad es que eso hasta ella la sorprendía, usualmente ella no era tan dedicada a su imagen, pero tampoco era tonta, con un hombre como Sasuke a su lado, necesitaba lucir guapa… al menos para él.

Sonrío.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió y se pudo ver la presencia de las dos hermanas en la misma habitación. Shiori había regresado de su viaje.

-Hola hermanita- Shiori entro al despacho y se sentó con desfachatez en el sillón que se encontraba enfrente del escritorio de Sakura.

Sakura levantó la vista y se encontró directamente con los ojos de su hermana, que se encontraba con un color de piel tostado. Seguramente después de haberse despedido de ella, se había marchado a la playa, a tomar un poco de sol para no "aburrirse".

-Shiori, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Sakura se comporto de lo más normal, haciendo a un lado el trabajo, estaba llevando en esos momentos un caso de una mujer que había acusado a su esposo de violación hacía su hija. Una situación que hacía que la sangre le hirviera y deseara, por sobre todas las cosas, ver a esa especie de hombre tras las rejas.

-Pues resulta que regrese de mi viaje... un viaje muy productivo, por cierto. Conocí a un hombre. Si juego bien mis cartas, pronto tendrás un cuñado, hermanita.

-Así que ya encontraste un sustituto para Sasuke- expresó Sakura aliviada, en cuando vio a su hermana, el primer pensamiento que cruzo por su mente fue que Shiori se había enterado que Sasuke no había quedado ciego y había regresado, dispuesta a conquistarlo de nuevo. En caso de que Sakura le hubiera contado la verdad. Pero como no fue así, lo único que tenía que hacer es hacer a un lado a Sakura, y regresar al papel de novia debota.

-Pues si, podría decirse que si encontre un sustituto para Sasuke. Algo que te haría muy feliz, ¿no? Se de muy buena fuente que no le has contado la verdad a Sasuke- Shiori se levanto del sillón y se acerco a su hermana. Ninguna de las dos se habían percaado que la puerta del despacho de Sakura se encontraba abierta.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres, Shiori?- Sakura estaba cansada de los juego de su hermana, quería que fuera directo al grano, para saber a que atenerse. Que iba a hacer en las proximas horas.

-Nada, no te preocupes. Por lo menos yo no le voy a decir nada a Sasuke, ese placer lo tendrás tú. Es sólo que no quería quedarme con las ganas de poder decirte, que eres igual o peor que yo.

-¿Exactamente a que te refieres?- preguntó Sakura dolida, las palabras de su hermana la atravesaban como un cuchillo.

-Por favor, Sakura no te hagas la ingenua. Dices que yo soy de lo peor por haber abandonado a Sasuke en el hospital, después del accidente. ¿Entonces que eres tú? Por que Sakura, tú llevas un mes engañando a Sasuke, haciendote pasar por mí. ¿Cómo calificas eso?- Shiori clavo la estocada justo en donde sabía que le haría daño a Sakura.

Y no sabía como responder a sus acusaciones

-Vamos Sakura, te lo digo por que conozco a Sasuke, no le sigas ocultando la verdad, es mi condejo como hermana- siguió diciendo Shiri con burla-. Por que estoy segura de que cuando se lo digas, él se molestara- la burla desaparecio en Shiori, para continuar con voz seria-. Hermana, se que nunca nos llevaremos bien, pero es momento de que le digas a Sasuke, que eres Sakura y que te hiciste pasar por mí.

En ese momento la puerta del despacho fue cerrada con fuerza, provocando un sonido seco que interrumpio el primer entendimiento que había entre las gemelas en... en mucho tiempo, a riesgo de haber sido el único entre ellas. Ambas mujeres se miraron con extrañeza, más sin embargo no les causo exhaltación. Lo más probable es que se tratara de algún compañero de trabajo de Sakura.

-En fin, yo ya vine a decir lo que quería, así que me voy- Shiori se acerco a la puerta, a punto de retirarse, terminó por comentar-. Por cierto, es probables que la invitación a mi boda te llegue en los proximos meses, esta al pendiente del correo. Espero que puedas ir acompañada y de esa manera puedas deshechar los rumores que corren en la familia de que termines como una solterona- con una sonrisa, Shiori desaparecio del despacho.

Sakura se dispuso a continuar con su trabajo, aunque muy en el fondo, en su subconciente, seguía pensando en como decirle la verdad a Sasuke.

---

--

-

Lejos de dónde se encontraba Sakura, estaba un pelinegro que caminaba por las calles de Tokyo, enfadado. Muy enfadado ante la sorpresita que se sucito cuando llegó a su destino. No podía creer que hubiera sido burlado de esa forma. Todo era tan claro ahora.

-Interesante...- murmuro el joven, mientras su mente se concetraba en llevar a acabo sus planes-. Muy interesante.

* * *

_Hola a todos!! Bien este capitulo fue de entrega rápida y un poco más largo que los demás. La verdad es sorprendente la basura que uno puede escribir sin tener mucha inspiración, ¿verdad? Pero espero que haya sido de su agrado este capitulo. Que puedo decir, la verdad es que la relación de Sakura con su madre no es nada buena... Y Shiori hizo su entrada triunfal sin causar más problemas de los ya vistos, cosa que a lo mejor les sorprende, pero bueno, Shiori ya encontro otro ricachón para mantenerla así que, como primer y unico gesto hacia su hermana decidió no intervenir... ¿Por que esta desicion? bueno, Shiori tine que dejar un espacio vacante para la entrada de de Karin en los proximos capitulos... ¿Por que Sasuke estaba tan enojado al final del capitulo? Bueno no era mi intención revelar nada, pero di una piesta y creo que el titulo del capitulo habla por si mismo... ¿Sasuke ya sabe la verdad? ¿Que acciones tomara ante semejante eventuralidad? ¿Que es lo que hara? todo se sabra en el proximo capitulo... que espero no tardar, tengo dos dias de vagaciones por fiestas nacionales, asi que aprovechare para escribir, claro si no es que la cruda... ejem ¿realidad? me lo impide jajaja_

_Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que se pasan por el fic y aun mas a las que son tan amables de dejarme un review... en serio no tienen una idea de como me ayudan a sentirme un poco más confiada en lo que escribo._

_**Akina-yami21: **__Hola!! muchas gracias por el review... es agradable saber que tu gusta la historia. Gracias por leer. Saludos. __**lili-little-witch: **__Hola!! muchas gracias por tu review... que bueno que te siga gustando la historia. si, Sakura esta enamorada de Sasuke, y ¿el de ella? Se sabra con el tiempo jeje y si, Madara es el responsable del accidente de Sasuke... muchísimas gracias por leer, nos estamos salundando. __**Ana: **__Jaja a mi tambien me recordaste a bugs con el ultimo comentario.. en fin..¿en que estoy? Ahh sí, Hola!! jeje Bien, muchas gracias por tu review, es bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, aunque sabes que estoy conciente de que podría hacer un mejor trabajo, pero ahh a veces el estres no deja hacer bien las cosas jeje... Espero que te haya agradado este capitulo, muchas gracias por leerme. Nos estamos saludando!! __**Setsuna17: **__Hola!! muchas gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo... No seguimos leyendo. __**Alexa Hiwatari: **__Hola muchas gracias por tu review!! Creeme que te entiendo en eso de la poca inspiación, es algo que me ha pasado en incontables ocasiones... Así que no te preocupes, es bueno que te este gustando la historia, muchas gracias por tu apoyo. saludos. __**kaoru01: **__Muchas gracias por tu review!! Espero que te haya agradado el capitulo. tienes razón es duro guardar un secreto, pero eso esta a punto de terminar, en el proximo capitulo se sabra toda la verdad jeje... Espero y nos sigamos leyendo... Saludos. __**Anahi Uchiha: **__Hola... Muchísimas gracias por tu review, es agrdable leer que a personas les gusta lo que hago el intnto de escribir, la vrdad es que atinaste en algunas cosas, no hubo un enfrentamiento directo entrelas hermanas, pero Shiori en algun momento se burlo de la situacion por la que atraviesa Sakura... la gemela malvada no hizo intento de conquistar a Sasuke por que ya tenia otro rico que la mantuviera, pero creeme que aun sin enfrentamoentos entre gemelas, las cosas no van a ser tan faciles para la parejita, la madre de Sakura no va ayudar mucho a que las cosas se solucionen jaja... pero eso tendran que descubrirlo, mucho me temo hasta el final. Ademas no podemos olvidar, la futura presencia de Karin, o los prblemas que puede presentar Madara, jeje en fin... Sólo espero poder seguir contanto con tus opiniones, ya sean buenas o malas... Mil gracias por leer el fic. saludos._

_Sin más, me despido de todos, deseandoles a cada uno lo mejor de lo mejor, cuidense mucho y gracias de nuevo por leer._

_**Ilusion...**_


	7. Џиα vεиğαиżα disfяαżαdα

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí si no a Masashi Kishimoto...

**Posibles parejas por el momento:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, ItaMisa (Misako, personaje original, amiga de Sakura)...

**Advertencias:** Creo que ninguna en particular, sólo llegar a aclarar que me disculpo si hay algo de OoC en los personajes jeje.

**Por cierto este capítulo contiene un patético intento de Lemon** ^^U

Saludos y Gracias por leer!

* * *

**Tratando con los sentimientos.**

**Capitulo 7.**

**Џ****и****α**** v****ε****и****ğ****α****и****ż****α**** disf****я****α****ż****α****d****α****...**

**-**

**-**

-¿Es que acaso no entiendes ordenes?- grito Sasuke, que en ese momento se encontraba en su oficina, saltándose las reglas que le había impuesto su madre. Se supone que en esos momentos, debería de esta en su casa, descansando.

Itachi lo observaba con expresión seria, definitivamente el Sasuke no tenía buen humor.

-Pero señor, yo pensé...- trataba de excusarse el pobre hombre, que veía a Sasuke más atemorizado que nunca.

-Ese es el problema, Reiju, pensaste. Y no me avisaste de lo que ibas a hacer y por esa simple y sencilla razón tenemos un sobrante en el material. Material que por supuesto, va a costar dinero- seguía diciendo Sasuke bastante enojado, mientras hacía pedazos al hombre con la mirada.

-Sasuke, si Reiju no te dijo nada, es por que se supone no debía decirte- Itachi interrumpió a su hermano, ganándose una mirada de gratitud por parte del hombre pelirrojo que respondía al nombre de Reiju.

-¿Y por qué demonios no iba a decirme nada?- Sasuke se levanto de su sillón y se acerco a su hermano-. Soy el presidente de esta empresa, es el deber de todos los trabajadores hacerme participe de las decisiones que toman. Tengo que estar enterado de todo- Sasuke observo fijamente a su hermano, que ni se inmuto.

-Por que te aclaro que se supone que deberías estar en casa descansando, no haciéndole la vida imposible a un hombre que cometió un simple error. El que estaba al tanto de la situación soy yo, así que no veo por que haces tanto drama.

-¡Maldición! Por que no eres tú el que tiene que responder ante los cuestionamientos de mi padre o de los accionistas de la empresa, Itachi. Este simple error como lo calificas tú, va a costar miles de yenes. Que por supuesto, Reijju no puede pagar.

Itachi se quedo pensativo, seguía observando fijamente a su hermano. Sasuke se separa de él, ante la posibilidad de que Itachi descubriera algo, la verdad es que no había nada que se escapara a los ojos de Itachi. Su capacidad de observación y grandiosa intuición, eran dos armas muy poderosas a su favor.

-Reiju puedes retirarte, yo me encargaré de esto- Itachi le dio la orden al joven que salió del despacho lo más rápido que le permitieron sus pies. La verdad es que iba a quedar en deuda de por vida con Itachi Uchiha.

-¿Entonces tú te vas a hacer responsable de lo sucedido?

-Si tanto te importa no quedar mal ante los ojos de papá, por supuesto que me haré responsable de lo que sucedió con Reiju. Pero Sasuke, ¿serías tan amable de decirme a que se deba tanto enojo contenido? Por que esto que acaba de suceder con ese pobre empleado solo fue una manera en la que trataste de sacar tu coraje.

-No seas absurdo, aniki. ¿Yo enojado? ¿Por qué abría de estarlo?- Sasuke se concentró en los papeles que estaba sobre su escritorio.

-Tal ves por que tienes un humor de los mil demonios desde que llegaste a la oficina.

-Hmp. No me sucede nada- Sasuke se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse del lugar. En unos cuantos momentos tenía que pasar a recoger a Shiori.

-¿Tuviste alguna pelea con Shiori?- Itachi preguntó a su hermano.

-¿Por que crees que todo lo que me sucedes tiene que ver con ella?- preguntó molesto mientras se detenía en la puerta.

-Por que es lo único que tu mente ocupa en este momento. Además esta próxima la boda- Itachi se acerco a su hermano, para después comentar-. Si no quieres hablar de eso, esta bien... Por cierto se me acaba de ocurrir una buena manera de ocupar el materia sobrante que hay- como Sasuke no decía nada, Itachi continuo con una sonrisa-. Podremos hacer la casa en la que van a vivir tú y Shiori

Sasuke solo soltó un gruñido y se fue de la habitación, sin siquiera decir si le agradaba la idea, cosa que inquietó más a Itachi, sinceramente debería de tener una buena conversación con su hermano.

---

--

-

Cuando se miró al espejo estaba completamente irreconocible. La verdad es que nunca se imagino que podría verse tan hermosa, podía jurar que casi se parecía a Shiori, con todo su glamour en su máxima expresión. Se había arreglado con un vestido color azul celeste con incrustaciones en negro que se encontraban debajo de la línea del busto y sobre el dobladillo de la falda que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas. El impresionante escote palabra de honor, resaltaba sus hombros y la línea del cuello, haciéndolos ver apetecibles a los ojos de cualquier hombre. Como peinado había decidido dejarlo suelto, encargándose de formar unos rizos descuidados en toda la extensión de sus cabellos y por zapatos opto por unas sandalias negras de tacón fino. Se maquillo levemente y se puso como único accesorio unos pendientes. Estaba lista.

Justo cuando terminaba de colocarse perfume, el timbre de su apartamento sonó, anunciando la llegada de Sasuke. Al abrir la puerta, lo primero que se encontró fue con Sasuke elegantemente vestido con un traje negro, acompañado con de una camisa banca, perfectamente planchada y una corbata color plata, que acentuaba su elegancia clásica.

-Hola- saludo Sakura sonrojada.

-Hola, estás muy hermosa- Sasuke entró en la casa, cerrando la puerta-. Y es una lástima que no podamos estar solos por el momento, ya que Naruto y Hinata nos están esperando en el auto.

-Sí, claro- Sakura se acerco al ropero que estaba a un lado de la salida y saco un abrigo negro que Sasuke no tardo en quitarle de las manos, para él mismo ayudar a colocárselo, dejando distraídamente un beso en el cuello de la pelirrosa. Después la tomó de la mano y la llevo a la salida.

En el auto estaba Naruto y Hinata, en medio de un beso, cosa que intimido un poco a Sakura. Nunca se había acostumbrado al hecho de ver a personas besándose enfrente de ella. Sasuke pareció darse cuenta de la incomodidad que presentaba la pelirrosa, por lo que decidió interrumpir el momento.

-Basta ya, dobe, es momento de irnos- gruñó el pelinegro mientras ayudaba a Sakura entrar en el auto, después se dirigió al lado del conductor y se encamino hacía el teatro que se encontraba en el centro de Tokyo.

Cuando llegaron al teatro, Sasuke condujo a todos a un palco que se encontraba en frente del escenario, lo que les daba a todos una buena vista del escenario. La obra estaba interesante, pero la verdad es que era difícil concentrarse con un Naruto hablando a cada rato, preguntando el por que de las cosas, o argumentando que tenía hambre e incluso en una ocasión dijo que estaba aburrido. Hinata sonreía divertida, Sakura suspiraba mientras que de sus labios escapaba una sonrisa, y Sasuke, definitivamente lo único que quería era golpear a Naruto.

Después de dos insufribles horas para Naruto, la obra de teatro termino, y ambas parejas se separaron, Naruto llevó a Hinata a su casa, y Sasuke se encargo de llevar a Sakura.

---

--

-

-Bueno por fin en casa- dijo Sakura cuando entro a su departamento en compañía de Sasuke.

-Si- dijo escuetamente el hombre, mientras observaba el interior del departamento-. Es bonita tú casa.... refleja mucha paz.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, que hacía que el espacio se viera más grande de lo que era, en el filo cerca del techo y del piso, había una fina línea de color gris que se trazaba por las paredes, haciendo que el techo se viera más alto de lo que en realidad era, había un sillón negro grande y otros dos más de color blanco para una sola persona, los tres sillones tenían cojines con figuras en forma de círculos y triángulos que iban por el blanco, pasando por el gris para terminar en el negro. Como único adorno en la mesa del centro de madera negra se encontraban tres esferas grandes de color negro y blanco. Entre los dos sillones pequeños había un un jarrón largo de color negro, mientras que en la pared del fondo había un cuadro también con extrañas figuras y líneas blancas y grises. Todo era muy al estilo minimalista.

-Que bueno que te agrade- Sakura sonrio-. La verdad es que me gusta.

-Sobre todo la combinación negra y blanca, ¿verdad?- dedujo Sasuke.

-Creo que tienes razón.

En ese momento la puerta sonó y cuando abrió, lo primero que vio Sakura fue un gran jarrón con flores de cerezo. El repartidor se las entrego e hizo que firmara la hoja de recibido, para después marcharse. Sakura entro de nuevo en l casa y coloco el jarrón en una mesa, algo avergonzada ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke. Entre las flores había un pequeño sobre, así que Sakura se apuro a abrirlo, presa de la curiosidad.

_"Para una agradable noche, llena de verdades"_

_Sasuke._

Sakura sonrió encantada y con los ojos brillantes se acerco a Sasuke para darle un abrazo. El pelinegro, tomo a la mujer por la cintura y se dedico a besarla de manera profunda, mientras sus manos se encargaban de acariciar su espalda y cintura. Sakura se aparto un poco.

-¿Quieres un poco de café?- entre suspiros, pudo preguntar la pelirrosa.

-Definitivamente, no estoy aquí para tomar café.

Y sin más la tomo en brazos para dirigirse a lo que parecía ser la habitación de la mujer. Sasuke dejo a Sakura a un lado de la cama, mientras él se encargaba de apartar el edredón y las cobijas de la cama, e hizo que la pelirrosa se tumbara en la cama. Desde dónde se encontraba, observo a la mujer que estaba postrada en la cama. Se veía deliciosa, exuberante, frágil y muy seductora.

Su deseo por Sakura era más que evidente.

-Te deseo tanto, Shiori- exclamo Sasuke mientras se colocaba encima de ella-. Ha valido la pena esperar por este momento.

Esa confesión hizo que Sakura sonriera y se sintiera feliz, liberada. Esa frase, le hacía saber que Shiori no se había acostado con Sasuke. Tal vez en un intento de no mermar sus oportunidades con él, manteniéndolo a su lado, gracias al deseo que ella provocaba en Sasuke, y que por supuesto no había satisfecho; que no había planeado satisfacer, tal vez hasta después de la boda.

Mientras pensaba eso, no se dio cuenta de cuando Sasuke bajo la parte delantera del vestido, que al no tener tirantes que se sujetaran a los hombros, no se le dificulto mucho, dándole un amplio margen para besar el cuello, hombros y pechos de Sakura, que se sonrojo ante el avance de Sasuke.

-Eres tan excitante- Sasuke suspiró mientras dirigía sus manos a los montículos que mostraba Sakura orgullosamente.

-¿Sólo excitante?- Sakura soltó una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Todavía puedes hablar a estas alturas?- preguntó a su vez Sasuke, mientras comenzaba a besar y jugar con uno de sus pezones.

Sakura suspiro.

-Aparentemente- alcanzó a decir entre jadeos.

-Entonces eso significa que no estoy haciendo algo bien.

Sasuke se separo un poco de la ojijade, y termino por quitarle el vestido, dejando a la vista los pechos de Sakura sin sujetador y unas diminutas bragas negras que hacían que cualquier hombre perdiera la cabeza. Sus piernas eran extremadamente largas y bien torneadas y que hizo que Sasuke deseara tener esas piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Pero todo a su tiempo.

Aprovecho para desnudarse, sintiendo la fija mirada de Sakura por todo su cuerpo, admirándolo, sonrió orgullosamente; él sabía perfectamente que no le era indiferente al sexo opuesto. Se deshizo rápidamente de su camisa y pantalones, quedando solo en boxers, para después volverse a tumbar cuidadosamente sobre el cuerpo de Sakura.

La pelirrosa, comenzó a acariciar la espalda del hombre con una mano, mientras que con la otra comenzaba a jugar con los mechones de cabello que se encontraban a su paso, al acariciar la nuca. Sasuke decidió comenzar a besar su cuello, mordiendo, lamiendo, succionando, todo a la vez, y no en términos constantes. Cambiaba de ritmo a cada rato, para frustración de Sakura.

Después de algunos momentos de agonía, Sasuke comenzó a bajar en sus besos hasta que se encontró besando el vientre de Sakura, mientras sus manos comenzaban a acariciar la piel del interior de sus muslos, marcando el camino para el final. Sakura a esas alturas gemía suavemente, cosa que a Sasuke no le agrado. Él quería que Sakura gimiera alto, que se estremeciera, que se derritiera en sus brazos, que aclamara por él en medio de una arrebatadora necesidad; por lo que decidió bajar más hasta que se encontró con su feminidad.

Sakura se sobresalto un poco ante esa acción y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Sasuke, que en esos momentos mostraba una sonrisa perversa. Con las manos coloco las piernas de Sakura sobre sus hombros e inmediatamente después, su cabeza se sumergió entre la unión de sus piernas, buscando ese punto de placer, que sin dudarlo, pondría a Sakura de camino a un orgasmo seguro.

Y no se equivoco, al sentir la primera caricia de Sasuke, Sakura se dejo caer rendida en la cama, mientras comenzaba a jadear, su cuerpo se vio envuelto por la necesidad. Cada acción por parte de Sasuke, hacía que Sakura se consumiera en el éxtasis, conforme las oleadas de placer recorrían su cuerpo, haciéndole desear que nunca bajaran de intensidad, deseando que duraran por siempre; cosa que no sucedió, ya que al cabo de lo que parecieron segundos, desaparecieron, dejándola con el cuerpo tembloroso y respiración agitada.

Sasuke se aparto de ella, y mientras se lamía los labios, y prosiguió a deshacerse de los boxer ante el sonrojo y mirada algo incrédula de Sakura por que _Diablos, esta muy bien dotado. _Y las ganas de acariciarlo, se hicieron presentes en las manos de Sakura, que cosquilleaban ante la tentación presente. Pero Sasuke no lo permitió, por que en cuanto Sakura alargo las manos para acariciarlo, él mismo las detuvo, haciendo que rodeara su cuello con las manos, mientras se volvían a acostar.

Lentamente, observándola fijamente, Sasuke comenzó a entrar en Sakura, lo que causo que los dos suspiraran. Después de unos segundos, Sasuke comenzó el eterno vaivén, produciéndoles a los dos una extraña sensación de paz, de conexión, de sentirse completos. Cosa que a Sasuke le asustó.

Le aterro.

Así que como si tratara de poner distancia a los pensamientos que se formaban en su mente, comenzó a moverse más rápido, a ser más apasionado, incluso más brusco en sus penetraciones.

-Sasuke- suspiró la pelirrosa-. Ahh… por favor…

-Shiori…- jadeo el pelinegro-. Vamos, así, muévete así.

-Ya falta poco- alcanzó a decir Sakura.

-Lo sé- afirmó el pelinegro mientras la besaba, justo en el momento en el que llegaban ambos al clímax.

Después de eso, Sasuke se aparto de Sakura, para colocarse a su lado, tratando de recuperar la respiración. Ambos estuvieron acostados y en silencio unos momentos, hasta que Sakura hizo el intento de acercarse a Sasuke, pero él inesperadamente, prácticamente salto de la cama, para comenzar a vestirse.

-¿Qué sucede, Sasuke?- pregunto confusa.

-¿Acaso no es evidente? Me estoy vistiendo. Me voy.

-¿Te vas? ¿Por que así tan de repente? ¿Se te olvido hacer algo?- Sakura en realidad trataba de entender, pero había algo que se le escapaba.

-No, no se me olvido nada- explico Sasuke mientras terminaba de ponerse la camisa-. Lo que sucede en realidad, es que me di cuenta de que eres una embustera. Eres traicionera.

-Pero, ¿por que me dices eso?- Sakura sencillamente no entendía. ¿Sasuke se había dado cuenta de que Shiori solo había intentado casarse con él por su dinero?

Lo cierto es que en realidad esa no era la razón, era algo peor.

Mucho peor.

-¡Por que me engañaste, maldita sea! Por que te burlaste de mí- dijo con fiereza el hombre, mientras la sometía a su mirada fría-. Por que eres de lo peor, una completa mujerzuela.

-No te voy a permitir que me hables así- exclamo Sakura mientras se levantaba de la cama y se ponía su bata de seda, que se encontraba sobre una silla.

-Pues yo no permito que me mientan, que me engañen, que se burlen de mí. Y tú hiciste todo eso- Sakura trato de acercarse, pero al contemplar los ojos de Sasuke, desistió. En realidad estaba muy enojado.

Sakura comenzó a negar con la cabeza, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¿Lo niegas acaso?- Sasuke fue el que se acercó a ella para tomarla de los hombros y hacer que lo mirara a los ojos, mientras la estrujaba un poco-. ¿Dices que no me engañaste? Pues que poca memoria tienes.

-No… entiendo…

-¿No entiendes?- casi gritó-. Pues yo te voy a explicar. ¡Me mentiste! ¡Te hiciste pasar por tú hermana!

La pelirrosa quedo totalmente sorprendida.

-Permitiste que en todo momento te llamara Shiori, cuando en realidad eres Sa-ku-ra.

-Sasuke, yo no…- Sakura intento explicarse, pero Sasuke no se lo permitió.

-¿Querías engañarme?- Sasuke completo la frase de Sakura mientras se reía sarcásticamente-. Pues no te creo. ¿Y tú hermana que? Ella me abandono por que pensó que si quedaba ciego, no iba a ser lo suficientemente hombre para ella. Ni siquiera mi dinero pudo retenerla a mi lado.

Sakura no dijo nada, ya que lo que Sasuke estaba diciendo era la verdad.

-Pero claro, entonces apareció en escena Sakura, y decidió recoger lo que su hermana desechaba. ¿A ti si que no te importaba que quedara ciego, verdad? Claro, la recompensa monetaria, hubiera justificado el precio de cargar con un ciego, y más si él estaba totalmente tan encantado por la belleza exótica de una mujer. Tanto, que estuvo dispuesto a casarse con ella.

-Las cosas no son exactamente como tú las planteas, Sasuke… yo trate de decirte la verdad, pero…

-¿Entonces te daba lastima?- la cortó Sasuke-. Pues déjame decirte que ninguna de las dos opciones me gusta Sakura. Ya no se cual de las dos hermanas Haruno es la peor- a Sakura se le comenzaron a salir las lágrimas. Sasuke no tenía idea de cuanto la había lastimado, aunque reconocía que ella también lo había lastimado.

-¿Cómo e enteraste?- alcanzo a preguntar Sakura.

-Oh resulta que descubrí que puedo enterarme de cosas, cuando voy a visitar a alguien a su oficina sin avisar, pretendiendo darle una sorpresa a esa persona- Sasuke rió cínicamente-. Lo que nunca pensé es que al final, el sorprendido iba a ser yo. ¿Y cuándo pretendías decirme la verdad? ¿Mañana? ¿Pasado? ¿La próxima semana? ¿Cuándo ya tuvieras mi anillo de boda en tu dedo? Ya estábamos haciendo los planes para la boda, Sakura. ¡Y tú no decías nada!- reclamo Sasuke.

-Te lo iba a decir- aseguro Sakura débilmente.

-Pues es demasiado tarde- Sasuke se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

- ¿Y era necesario llevarme a la cama, para después soltarme tus reclamos? – atacó ahora Sakura.

-No necesariamente, pero fue para mi placer- respondió mientras se detenía en su camino-. Tú sólo me usaste, te burlaste de mí- expresó Sasuke con rabia contenida-. Ahora fue mi turno, "pequeña". Yo también me burle de ti, te use. Pero no te preocupes, yo sí pago mis deudas- a continuación sacó su cartera y mientras tiraba billetes al suelo le dijo a Sakura-: Apresúrate, recoge el dinero como la zorra que eres.

Sakura lo miro con los ojos abiertos, sin ser capaz de creerse que Sasuke fuera capaz de eso, de tratarla de esa manera.

-Lárgate de aquí- dijo con voz dura, sin demostrar lo dolida que estaba, lo infeliz, lo usada que se sentía-. No quiero volver a verte.

-Créeme, estoy totalmente encantado de complacerte- Sasuke se dio media vuelta y salió del departamento.

Y cuanto Sakura se vio por fin sola, solo atino a abrazarse a sí misma, llorando en silencio la pérdida que acababa de sufrir. Por errores suyos, errores de él.

Errores que acarrearían muchas cosas.

* * *

_Hola a Todo mundo!! Ahh otro capitulo más… Mmm ¿Puedo decir que estoy sin comentarios? Noooo, eso sería una mentira… Vaya, Sasuke si que fue cruel con Sakura…. Mira que vengarse de esa manera, a mi me encantaría darle un puñetazo…. Pero en fin, era necesario para la historia. ¿Ahora que pasara? Uhh eso lo descubrirán en el siguiente capitulo… Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y me lo hagan saber con un lindo review, o un review dónde me lancen tomatazos si el capitulo dejo mucho que desear… vaya cualquier cosa que me haga saber que opinan es aceptada…_

_Paso a agradecerles a: _

_**Setsuna17:**__ Hola!! Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Saludos. __**Ana:**__ Hola mujer!! Ahh… mmm espero que "el joven" no haya sido tan cruel a como lo esperabas jeje… Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Saludos. __**LunaSuk-chan:**__ Hola mujer! Muchas gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Saludos. __**Tsukisaku:**__ Hola Ale!! Espero que te haya gustado mucho el capitulo.. Muchas gracias por tu review, vaya, Sasuke por fin se dio a conocer su venganza, que ya esta más que consumada jeje.. Gracias por advertirme lo del error, las verdad es que ni me había dado cuenta, es confuso trabajar de esa manera, una gemela haciéndose pasar por otra ¬¬… Saludos. __**Kaoru01:**__ Hola!! Muchas gracias por tú review… es agradable saber que te gusto el capitulo, espero que este también te haya gustado un poco…Gracias por tu apoyo. Saludos. __**lili-little-small-witch: **__Hola!! Muchísimas gracias por tú review, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo…Nos estamos leyendo. Saludos. __**eria ai: **__Muchas gracias por tu review!!, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.. Gracias por leer, saludos. __**Alexa Hiwatari: **__Hola!! Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, nos estamos leyendo. Saludos. __**akina-yami21: **__Hola… muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por leerme… nos estamos saludando. __**Seiko: **__Hola!! Es agradable saber que te gusto la historia, muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Bueno Sasuke demostró estar muy enojado y su venganza fue atroz jeje.. Nos estamos saludando. __**Anahi Uchiha: **__Hola hica!! Bueno espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, créeme que al principio no me convencía mucho… Gracias por leer y nos leemos en el siguiente cap… Saludos. __**Evil Goddess Whitlock: **__Hola!! Muchísimas gracias por tu review!! Es bueno saber que te interesa la historia, gracias de verdad por tus comentarios… Nos estamos saludando.._

_Y sin más me despido deseándoles buena vibra en todo, cuídense y gracias por leer, de verdad._

_**Ilusión-chan**_


	8. Сαмвiøs

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí si no a Masashi Kishimoto...

**Posibles parejas por el momento:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, ItaMisa (Misako, personaje original, amiga de Sakura)...

**Advertencias:** Creo que ninguna en particular, sólo llegar a aclarar que me disculpo si hay algo de OoC en los personajes jeje.

Saludos y Gracias por leer!

* * *

**Tratando con los sentimientos.**

**Capitulo 8.**

**С****α****м****вi****øs...**

**-**

**-**

-¿Y cómo has estado, Sasuke?- preguntó un serio Itachi.

-Bien, gracias- respondió frío Sasuke mientras desayunaban en la casa de sus padres-. ¿Por qué habría de pasarme algo?

Los padres de Sasuke miraron a su hijo con rostro preocupado mientras que Itachi suspiraba resignado ante las negativas de su terco hermano menor. Le preocupaba. Así como había notado que ahora Sasuke no mencionaba para nada a Shiori desde hace una semana, había notado también, que atravesaba por una de sus etapas de aislamiento, concertándose en el trabajar a todas horas.

-Por cierto Sasuke, ¿cómo está Shiori?- preguntó tranquilamente Mikoto, a la espera de que su hijo pusiera nuevamente como excusa el tener una reunión importante para conseguir evadir el tema.

Todos en el comedor guardaron silencio, a la espera de la ya conocida respuesta del menor de los Uchiha, que simplemente estaba callado, serio y observando su plato como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Una ligera muestra de desdén se pinto en la boca de Sasuke, para asombro de Mikoto y Fugaku, mas no para Itachi.

¿Realmente los problemas entre ellos, eran tan grandes?, se preguntaba el pelinegro de cabello largo, mirando a su hermano.

-No lo sé- respondió Sasuke, mientras se levantaba de la silla, sin haber terminado de desayunar, y proseguía a colocarse el saco del traje-.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- preguntó Fugaku sorprendido, mirando a su hijo-. Se supone que es tú prometida, Sasuke.

-Shiori ya no es mi prometida. Terminamos hace unos días, así que nada me ata a esa mujer. Por lo que verdaderamente les agradecería, si su nombre no vuelva a aparecer en ninguna conversación- y sin más salió de comedor con paso ligero, como si nada hubiera sucedió.

Itachi, les sonrió a sus padres y salió detrás de su hermano menor.

--

-

-

Una semana.

Había pasado exactamente una semana desde que Sasuke le había echado en cara su engaño… Una semana desde que se acostó con el, siendo ahora ella engañada.

Usada.

Vacía por dentro.

Así se sentía desde hacía una semana. Cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido, deseaba darse de topes contra la pared, por haber ocultado quién era, fingido que ella era Shiori, por haber engañado a Sasuke.

Al final, había estado equivocada, por que el cariño que sentía Sasuke por ella no había sido suficiente… No había sido tan grande para tratar de ponerse en su situación y entender lo que la había orillado a callar esa verdad. Y verdaderamente no es que hubiera sentido lástima por el, una lástima parecida a la que sentía al ver un cachorro abandonado o un niño huérfano… claro que no era lástima. Era más bien una mezcla de tristeza y pena de que hubiera sido engañado de esa manera por su hermana, y al parecer, por ella misma.

Por que ella era humana, una mujer enamorada que había cometido un error como cualquier otro, y que para mala suerte no le habían dado la oportunidad de aclarar, expresar lo que sentía. Solo había sido juzgada y condenada.

Porque de su mente no se apartaba la continua pregunta: "¿Y si hubiera?"… Tal vez si le hubiera contado la verdad a Sasuke desde el principio, él no se habría enojado… al menos no con ella, si, tal vez un pensamiento egoísta, pero por una vez en la vida quería ser egoísta y pensar en su propio bienestar. Tal vez Sasuke, le hubiera dado la oportunidad de conocerlo, de conocerse sin mentiras ni engaños de por medio. Y tal vez se hubiera enamorado de ella. Tal vez su hubiera… Pero de nada servía pensar en situaciones semejantes…

El hubiera no existe, fin de la historia.

Bueno, era un mujer fuerte y lograría salir a adelante a pesar de que Sasuke no quisiera volver a verla… solo necesitaba tiempo para comenzar a superar lo que había sucedido. Hacerle ver a su corazón, que de nada servía añorar a una persona que te despreciaba… Eso no era bueno y solo la lastimaba más.

Saldría adelante, el tiempo cura las heridas.

Al menos, eso dicen

_Tres semanas después…_

-Sakura, Ryosaki quiere que te hagas un examen médico. De hecho, necesitan actualizar otra vez el historial médico de los empleados del bufete- decía una alegre pelirroja que entraba al despacho de Saura-, por lo que a todos nos esta amenazando para que le entreguemos los resultados del examen antes de una semana.

Sakura que se encontraba archivando algunos documento, solo levanto la mirada hacía la pelirroja que estaba delante de ella. Era una mujer realmente hermosa… Su cabello rojo le llegaba a mitad de la espalda, distribuido en preciosas capas que lucía en todo su esplendor. Sus grandes ojos grises eran hechizantes y hermosos, su piel era de un delicado tono marfil y sus labios, mostraban un ligero brillo, lo que los hacia apetecibles…

-Si, gracias Misako. Esta tarde pasaré al hospital para realizarme las pruebas.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Sakura?- preguntó gentilmente Misako, mientras se acercaba a Sakura, mirándola fijamente a los ojos-. Últimamente me he percatado de que pareces más triste de lo normal. Como si las ganas de vivir se hubieran escapado de ti.

-No me sucede nada- respondió Sakura, apartando la mirada, para concentrarse de nuevo en los papeles sobre un caso de adopción.

-Sakura, sabes que puedes confiar en mí… Tal vez no sea Ino- siguió Misako, mencionando a la amiga de ambas-. Pero sería bueno que te desahogaras.

Sakura siguió guardando silencio. Hasta el momento no había hablado con nadie sobre lo sucedido. Ni con Ino. La verdad es que o tenía ganas de escuchar como Ino le decía que se lo había advertido, que las cosas estaban así, por que ella había ocultado la verdad, para pasar tiempo con un hombre que en realidad no la conocía… Por que al tratar de acaparar todo, se había quedado sin nada.

Misako continuó en silencio, recargada en la pared, esperando a que Sakura por fin se decidiera a hablar.

-Estoy enamorada- murmuró Sakura. Murmullo que Misako fue capaz de oír.

-¡Esa es una excelente noticia, Sakura!- exclamo Misako con una sonrisa, pero al momento cayo y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro-. Pero si estás enamorada, ¿no entiendo como es que estás tan triste?

-Era el prometido de mi hermana- continuó Sakura, todavía con la vista fija en los documentos.

-¿Era? ¿Terminaron por tu culpa?- preguntó intrigada Misako que decidió acarrear una silla y sentarse a lado de Sakura.

-No, de hecho terminaron antes de que yo lo conociera- expresó la pelirrosa con una risa sarcástica-. Mi hermana lo abandono después de que tuvieron un accidente.

Misako guardo silencio unos momentos, casi como si estuviera procesando la información proporcionada. Realmente eso era algo que le agradaba de Misako… Sakura estaba segura de que podía contarle a ella la peor de las confesiones y no se exaltaría ni se pondría a gritar como seguramente sucedería con Ino.

-Eso sería una buena señal, ¿no? Ese hombre ya es libre y en mi opinión, afortunado por haberse librado de alguien como Shiori. ¿O es acaso que él está muy enamorado de tú hermana?

Sakura suspiró.

-No, de hecho no lo esta. Supongo que está mas herido en su orgullo… pero ese no es el punto. Sasuke Uchiha no quiere vernos… Ni a Shiori ni a mí.

-Comprendo que no desee ver a tu hermana. ¿Pero que tienes tú que ver con todo eso? Tú no eres responsable de las acciones de Shiori, Sakura- comentó suavemente Misako.

-Tengo mucho que ver, cuando me hago pasar por Shiori- explico en un murmullo avergonzado la ojiverde.

Misako abrió los ojos, y la miro como si tratara de descubrir que todo se trataba de una broma. Una muy mala broma.

-Sakura…- trató de hablar la pelirroja.

-No necesito que sientas lastima por mí, Misako- aclaró Sakura antes de que su acompañante pudiera decir más, fingiendo una sonrisa-. Saldré adelante, no te preocupes. Dicen que todo sucede por una razón, ¿no? Tal vez Sasuke no es el hombre indicado para mí. Tal vez solo estaba trastornada, sumamente trastornada por la noticia de que mi hermana había sufrido un accidente…- comenzaba a mover los papeles que todavía se encontraban en sus manos como si buscara algo, como si necesitara encontrar algo-…patéticamente trastornada por lo que mi hermana tenía planeado hacer… Abandonar a Sasuke a su suerte, a pesar de que él había arriesgado su vida, por salvar la de ella…

-Sakura…- murmuro Misako, sin saber que decir. Tal vez Sakura solo necesitaba desahogarse.

-Misako, con todo esto que ha pasado, y después de darle vueltas y vueltas, he llegado incluso a pensar que Sasuke puede tener razón… Que todo lo que hice se debió solo que le tenía lástima- confeso con una expresión triste-. Volcando mi preocupación frustrada por Shiori en él, sintiendo pena de ver como lo abandonaban… de que no tenía a nadie a su lado en los momentos más difíciles. Que todo fue una fantasía de mi parte al saberme necesitada, que me auto-convencí de estar enamora de él... sin estarlo realmente.

-Basta, Sakura- exigió Misako con voz dura-. No puedes estar pensando eso de ti misma. No eres así, no ayudarías a alguien solo por lástima... De eso definitivamente estoy segura. Te conozco desde que éramos niñas.

Sakura la escuchaba con atención.

-Así que no pienses más en eso- Misako consulto la hora en su reloj-. Supongo que no has desayunado, ¿verdad?- Sakura asintió-. Bien, como ninguna de las dos ha desayunado, ¿que te parece si pasamos a hacernos el examen médico y de ahí pasamos a desayunar algo? No puedes morir por inanición, Sakura.

-Pero tengo que ocuparme de un caso, seguro que Ryosaki no nos deja salir y...

-Estoy segura que con tal de que le traigamos esos exámenes médicos, Ryosaki es capaz de darnos el día libre- le aseguro Misako mientras instaba a Sakura a levantarse de su silla y partir con rumbo al hospital.

-

-

-

La vista desde su despacho era muy hermosa. Siempre había sido conciente que era su escape a la presión. Una manera de liberarse, sumergirse en algo hermoso, para darse cuenta de que en realidad había cosas que valían la pena.

Que había algo más allá… algo mejor que el absurdo amor. Algo que te llenaba más, que no te mentía, que no te engañaba... algo que era sincero, puro y sin segundas intenciones. Eso había pesado el de Shiori... de Sakura... Bah, suspiró frustrado, eso había pensado de ambas mujeres, en diferente tiempo y sin saberlo. Y había sido un error, más equivocado no podría haber estado.

Pero pensando bien las cosas, el se había dado cuenta inconcientemente de las diferencias entre las gemelas, los ojos, el lunar la actitud. Apartando el hecho de que Sakura lo había engañado, se daba cuenta de que lo había fascinado más. Sakura en su momento lo había atraído más que la misma Shiori, porque Sakura simplemente brillaba más que su hermana.

Tal vez si le hubiera dicho la verdad él...

Perdía el tiempo pensando en esas cosas. Ahora lo más importante es y sería su trabajo, cumplir sus responsabilidades para con su padre que había confiado en él. También tenía que ocuparse de asegurarle a su hermano que se encontraba perfectamente y que no le sucedía nada, tal vez de esa manera, Itachi dejaría de observarlo a cada momento intentando descubrir lo que había en su mente, y se marcharía para continuar con su trabajo tranquilamente.

Así tal vez, Itachi también seguiría su ejemplo y dejaría a un lado el absurdo intento de escapar de la realidad.

Tomo rápidamente las llaves de su auto y salio de su oficina dispuesto a escapar por última vez de los sentimientos que lo atormentan y no lo dejaban vivir con tranquilidad. Escapar del constante recuerdo de Sakura. ¿El alcohol seria una buena opción para alejarla de su mente al menos, algunas horas?

Al menos lo intentaría.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, avanzó con paso firme, sin percatarse de la presencia de una segunda persona a tan altas horas de la noche. Una persona que seguía de cerca de Sasuke en completo silencio, para llevar a cabo la orden que el encomendaron.

A mitad de la noche, se pudo escuchar el sonido de un disparo que se impacto en su objetivo.

Sasuke.

-

-

Ella Sakura Haruno, embarazada.

Una situación "casi" deprimente.

Tenía en su vientre un hijo del hombre que amaba y que la despreciaba por sobre todas las cosas. Un hijo al que ya adoraba y al que iba a cuidar por sobre todas las cosas. Se encontraba delante de la casa de sus padres, con un ilógico temor al pensar en la reacción de sus padres. Serían abuelos. Su hija, madre soltera.

-"¿Qué voy a hacer?"- se preguntó Sakura, mientras tocaba el timbre y esperaba ansiosa. A pesar de la expectativa en la que se encontraba sumida, lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era un abrazo de su padre.

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta y se dejo ver al padre de Sakura que la contemplaba con un gesto sorprendido, para después sonreírle calidamente. Sakura no aguanto más, e inmediatamente se lanzó a los brazos de su padre, buscando la protección que el hombre siempre le brindaba. Hiroshi, aún sorprendido, no dudo en corresponder el abrazo que su hija le proporcionaba… el conocía a sus hijas, y sabía de manera casi instintiva que a Sakura le sucedía algo. Pero para todo había un tiempo.

-Bienvenida a casa, hija- exclamó el hombre mientras se apartaba de su hija para dejarla pasar-. ¿Te apetece una taza de chocolate? Esta haciendo frío.

Sakura no pudo evitar que una sonrisa aflorara de sus labios, no hacía frío, pero esa era la frase que siempre usaba su padre para indicarle que podían hablar, que podía confiar en él. Que a pesar de lo que fuera a decirle, él siempre la iba a poyar.

-Me encantaría papá- y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina.

Mientras Hiroshi preparaba el chocolate, Sakura se sentó en el taburete que siempre usaba, contemplando a su padre, con una melancólica sonrisa. Definitivamente era el mejor padre y ella era muy afortunada de tenerlo a su lado.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Sakura?- preguntó Hiroshi, con una taza en sus manos, mientras se sentaba a lado de la pelirrosa.

-Soy una idiota, papá- respondió Sakura con una sonrisa irónica.

-Eso no es verdad. Te conozco… y no eres una idiota. Eres una persona maravillosa.

-Estoy embarazada- un buen método que había aprendido, era que cuando no sabías que decir, fueras directo a la situación a tratar.

Si Hiroshi se mostró sorprendido o enfadado, no lo demostró. Solo se quedó contemplando su taza, mientras digería lo que Sakura le acaba a de revelar. La pelirrosa por su lado, había desviado la vista, esperando con impaciencia lo que su padre tenía por decirle. Había imaginado toda clase de escenarios, menos el que precisamente se estaba dando. Ambos sumidos en un profundo silencio.

-No eres una estúpida por estar embarazada hija, ni mucho menos- declaró Hiroshi, mientras tomaba una de las manos de Sakura y la apretaba con cariño-. Al contrario, es una noticia maravillosa hija. Voy a ser abuelo.

Sakura por fin decidió dirigirle una mirada a su padre, para descubrir una gran sonrisa pintada en los labios de su padre, y en sus ojos se apreciaba un elocuente brillo. Emocionado, esa era la mejor palabra para describir lo que en esos momentos sentía Hiroshi ante la noticia. Emoción al enterarse de que iba a ser abuelo.

-Oh, papá- sollozo Sakura mientras se abrazaba de nuevo a Hiroshi.

-Lo preguntaré de nuevo, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Hiroshi sabía que había algo más allá, de la simple declaración del embarazo-. ¿Es algo relacionado con el padre de tú hijo?

-Yo… no fui sincera contigo el otro día, papá. Sobre lo del accidente de Shiori… y Sasuke, su exnovio- murmuro la ojiverde.

-¿Qué parte no fue del todo sincera?- preguntó el hombre mientras se separaba de su hija.

-Yo te dije que Sasuke estaba al corriente de que Shiori y yo, éramos gemelas- Hiroshi asintió dándole la razón-. Papá… yo no te dije que me estuve haciendo pasar por Shiori. Sasuke, todo el tiempo que estuvo hospitalizado, e incluso unos pocos días después de que salió, pensó que yo era Shiori.

A esas alturas Hiroshi si mostró su asombro. Sabía que algo estaba escondiendo Sakura… pero una verdad así… Era increíble.

-¿Por qué, Sakura?- farfullo el hombre con incredulidad.

-No lo sé, papá. En cuanto lo vi postrado en la cama, después de que Shiori lo abandonara como si nada, me sentí fatal por él... Los doctores me confundieron con Shiori, y para evitar dar explicaciones, nunca aclare que en realidad era su gemela. Después llegaron los padres de Sasuke, Sasuke despertó del coma… Y las cosas se me salieron de control.

-Sakura, el hecho de decir una mentira, conlleva a otra, y después a otra… Hasta que se complica el hecho de decir la verdad…

-Lo se, papá- murmuro Sakura-. Pero no podía dejarlo… Me enamore de él- terminó por explicar.

-¿Sasuke es el padre de tu hijo?- preguntó Hiroshi, contemplando los ojos de su hija.

-Sí- confirmó Sakura después de unos segundos-. Y no quiere saber nada de mí.

Hiroshi suspiró.

-¿Y tú hermana ya sabe de esto?- preguntó de nuevo.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Sabe que durante un tiempo me hice pasar por ella, pero no sabe que estoy embarazada de un hijo de Sasuke. Total, no creo que le importe. Esta a punto de casarse- comentó Sakura recordando la invitación a la boda de Shiori que le había llegado hacía dos días.

-Es aconsejable que se lo comentes- dijo Hiroshi mientras se levantaba de la mesa y dejaba las tazas en el fregadero.

-Papá…- murmuro Sakura con un ligero temblor en la voz…

-No te preocupes hija, nosotros te apoyaremos en la decisión que tomes… además… Voy a ser abuelo- exclamo con felicidad Hiroshi mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Sakura que sonrió aliviada.

-¿Qué?- se escucho de pronto. El grito provenía nada más y nada menos que de Himeko Haruno que había escuchado la última frase dicha por su esposo-. ¿Qué estás embarazada, Sakura?

-Mamá… yo…

-¿Es que a caso te has vuelto loca?- exigió saber Himeko, hasta el momento, nada complacida-. Al menos te vas a casar con el padre de tu hijo, ¿verdad? No puedes ser madre soltera.

Comienza el drama.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Hime?- preguntó Hiroshi mientras se acercaba a su esposa y la tomaba de la mano para sacarla de la cocina. Lo que menos necesitaba Sakura en esos momentos eran reproches absurdos-. En ocasiones haces comentarios de lo mas desatinados e imprudentes.

Y después de decir esto, el matrimonio salió de la cocina dejando a Sakura con sus cavilaciones.

* * *

**_****Editado: en estos días he estado revisando los capitulos para corregir mis errores ortográficos que se me han ido, jejeje.... La continuación estará en poco tiempo.. _**

_Hola Gente!! Dios, apuesto a que quieren matarme por haberme tardado tanto, gomen T.T Hay dos motivos por lo que no pude actualizar antes, en primer lugar estuve algo enferma y en segundo lugar me costo mucho trabajo hacer este capitulo (ya que es un capitulo que se encuentra en medio de las transiciones), y de hecho ni siquiera me gusto, estuvo flojo e incluso aburrido… Dios, pobre Sasuke acaba de salir del hospital y ya lo mandaron otra vez por motivo de un balazo… Este Madara si que no descansara hasta cumplir su objetivo… Créanme que mas adelante comprenderán el porque mande de nuevo a Sasuke al hospital, es necesario para un plan que tengo en mente desde el principio… _

_Gracias a todos por sus review… En verdad me hacen muy feliz… Espero que la historia les siga gustando!! ^^ Hasta la proxima!!_

_**Ilusión-chan.**_


	9. Ч εl тiεмρø ραsø

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí si no a Masashi Kishimoto...

**Posibles parejas por el momento:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, ItaMisa (Misako, personaje original, amiga de Sakura)...

**Advertencias:** Creo que ninguna en particular, sólo llegar a aclarar que me disculpo si hay algo de OoC en los personajes jeje.

Saludos y Gracias por leer!

* * *

**Tratando con los sentimientos.**

**Capitulo 9.**

**Ч****ε****l ****т****i****ε****м****ρ****ø ****ρα****sø...**

**-**

**-**

**Cinco años después...**

El imperio de su familia siguió creciendo mientras pasaban los meses.

Todo lo contrario a su vida personal.

El tema importante en esos momentos era el hecho de que estaba muy orgulloso de sus logros, habiéndoles dedicado tanto tiempo a sus negocios era lo más lógico y lo que él mismo se exigía día con día.

--Sasuke-kun, ¿de nuevo trabajando? --preguntó la voz chillona de una mujer pelirroja que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

Portaba un sencillo vestido negro que se adhería a todas las espectaculares curvas --cosa que a él le daba igual --, su cabello largo y en capas le llegaba hasta dónde la baja espalda perdía su nombre --y que por supuesto a él no le interesaba para nada --, y sus lentes de armazón negro delgado, le conferían cierto aire de inteligencia --y de la que él en algunas ocasiones llegaba a dudar que la poseyera--. En definitiva, una más del montón que quería sobresalir.

Karin, su novia.

Todavía a esas alturas se preguntaba como demonios era que él hubiera aceptado salir con una mujer como ella. Una mujer que tenía todo lo que a él le disgustaba de una mujer --"a excepción del sexo", pensó con arrogancia --. Sí, en efecto la pelirroja tenía lo peor que él pensaba de una mujer, pero a esas alturas ya estaba convencido de que no había ninguna mujer honesta o desinteresada.

Su experiencia hablaba por si sola.

--Si Karin, sigo trabajando, como toda persona normal.

--Una persona normal no trabaja más de doce horas al día, Sasuke --se quejó Karin con un ligero puchero.

--Mi empresa no se maneja sola --se limitó a responder el pelinegro con la vista todavía fija en los papeles.

La mujer, chocó su pie enfundado en un delicado tacón de color plateado a combinación con sus accesorios y bolso, y paseo por la oficina del director general de las empresas Uchiha. Mientras hacía eso, pensaba que no podía pedirle más a la vida, era hermosa y tenía un novio que además de ser por demás guapo, era de los más ricos en país.

Detuvo su vista en una fotografía que mostraba a los padre y el hermano de su novio. Mikoto, Fugaku e Itachi Uchiha, respectivamente. Una familia a la que su novio todavía no se dignaba a presentarle. Definitivamente tenía que darse prisa en que la relación se tornara más formal.

¡Ni siquiera había logrado que Sasuke y ella vivieran en el mismo lugar!

Y es que a veces era insoportable el hecho de ver como Sasuke se ponía de pie, tomaba su ropa se vestía y se marchaba después de haber obtenido lo deseado. Ella también disfrutaba de esos momentos íntimos que compartía con el pelinegro, pero estaba segura de que ya era momento de obtener algo más formal.

Quería a Sasuke Uchiha para ella.

Y también porque Madara comenzaba a presionar más y más.

--Prometiste que me llevarías al cine --exclamó pasado un tiempo la mujer a Sasuke, que a esas alturas ya hasta se había olvidado de la presencia de Karin en su oficina.

--No puedo, esto es muy importante.

Karin bufo y opto por tomar medidas más efectivas.

--Más importantes de lo que yo puedo ofrecerte --y se acercó al hombre, mientras levantaba su rostro de los papeles enfrente de él y proseguía a darle un beso apasionado.

Sasuke con reticencia termino correspondiendo la caricia, que aún con falta de cariño por parte de él, no dejaba de ser hasta cierto grado pequeño agradable, seductora.

--"Rayos, Karin sí que sabe como distraerme" --se quejó el hombre mientras tomaba a la mujer por la cadera e intensificaba el beso, a la par que la sentaba sobre él. Haciendo que sus cuerpos entraran en contacto.

Ambos soltaron un pequeño gemido.

Karin con una sonrisa trémula desprovista ya del labial, comenzó a frotarse sobre Sasuke en un lento y vibrante movimiento, que encendió a Sasuke.

--Puede que lo que tengo que hacer no sé tan importante como lo que me ofreces --comentó Sasuke entre jadeos, mientras apartaba de un manotazo los papeles y sentaba a la mujer sobre el escritorio. Y procedía a besarla de nuevo con fervor, mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda.

Después de unos segundos, la mujer se separó para después bajarse del escritorio con la penetrante mirada de Sasuke sobre ella, que sonreía llena de triunfo.

--Es hora de ir al cine, Sasuke --le recordó Karin, mientras se arreglaba el vestido, Sasuke con el ceño fruncido la siguió hacía la puerta para salir del lugar.

Karin al momento de tocar la perilla de la puerta se dirigió hacía Sasuke, mientras murmuraba en su oído:

--Te aseguro que tendrás tu recompensa.

Horas después Sasuke estaba completamente desesperado de haber aceptado el chantaje de Karin. Porque estaba seguro que a toda ley eso se trataba de un vil chantaje por parte de ella para que la llevará a cenar, a comer un helado, a visitar miles de tiendas --para que al final no comprara nada --, y por ultimo para llevarla al cine.

Y la "señorita" había escogido nada más y nada menos que un choro romántico. Con lo bien que se llevaban su carácter y el romance, pensó con disgusto, tratando de acomodarse mejor en la butaca del cine, mientras trataba de sofocar el quincuagésimo sexto bostezo en lo que iba de película.

Karin por su lado estaba a punto de llorar perdidamente al ver que la protagonista había perdido el amor de su vida, porque su enamorado había muerto. Ja, como si algo tan inútil como el amor existiera.

En realidad era pura química lo que las personas sentían al conocerse... ¿Amor a primera vista? Que va, lo que veían las personas era deseo a primera vista, la realidad es que todos en el fondo solo buscaban disfrazar la verdad con palabras bonitas.

Una horas y media después de tortura implacable, la película terminó, por lo que rápidamente condujo a Karin hacía el auto, dispuesto a llegar cuanto antes a la casa de Karin, para cobrar por fin su premio. El transcurso en el auto fue completamente silencioso, cada quién perdido en sus pensamientos.

Al abrir la puerta, Sasuke inmediatamente se apoderó de los labios de Karin, empujándola contra la pared de manera un poco violenta. La pelirroja pérdida en los besos, optó por quitarle a Sasuke el saco del traje que aún portaba y que estaba un poco arrugado debido al movimiento constante de Sasuke en busca de una posición cómoda en la butaca del cine.

--Sas... Sasuke --murmuro Karin entre besos --. ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de que vivamos juntos?

Inmediatamente sintió como el pelinegro se tensaba por completo e inevitablemente se lamentó de haber sacado el tema a relucir. Sasuke se alejó de ella tan rápido como se había acercado, dejándola sin aliento... su rostro mostraba tensión, y su boca se mantenía en una línea rígida.

--¿Qué nosotros vivamos juntos? --se rió, mientras negaba con la cabeza --. Estás muy equivocada, Karin.

--Pero creo que sería lo más normal. Llevamos poco más de dos años juntos, Sasuke. Creo que es momento de pasar a la siguiente etapa.

-¿Siguiente etapa? ¿Así se rige nuestro noviazgo para ti? En etapas.

--Sabes bien a lo que me refiero --se quejó la mujer --. Quiero más.

Sasuke continuó mirándola serio.

--Entonces quédate esperando sentada, porque de mí no vas a obtener más de lo que ya tienes.

--¿Palabras frías? ¿Ningún interés por mí de tu parte? ¿Esporádicos momentos íntimos? Eso es lo que obtengo siempre de ti, Sasuke --le refutó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin salir.

--No hagas eso, mujer, me aburres. Aunque deberías de tomar en cuenta de que eres la mujer que más recibe cosas de mía, aunque no sea lo que precisamente te gusta --aclaro con voz seca .

--Sigues enamorado de esa mujer, ¿verdad? Esa maldita que se atrevió a engañarte

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada completamente amenazadora... sus ojos se volvieron aún más fríos, mientras sus puños se cerraban, y su rabia crecía en él.

--Cállate.

--Sí, lo entiendo muy bien. Por eso buscas no comprometerte, porque todavía amas a esa, a pesar de que te hirió en lo más profundo.

--Tu no sabes nada.

--Porque nunca te has tomado la molestia de contarme sobre lo que sucedió. A nadie se lo has contado.

--Eso es porque a nadie le debería de importar lo que sucedió entre nosotros. No te metas en lo que no te incumbe-- repitió el pelinegro en tono serio.

--No te entiendo y eso me lastima --lloró Karin --. Me abrumas con tu silencio.

--Si no te gusta la situación, podemos terminar con esto.

--¿Acaso estás terminando conmigo? --chillo Karin.

--Veo que me entendiste --Sasuke se encaminó a tomar su saco, dispuesto a retirarse Karin se interpuso en su camino evitando que saliera del departamento y por consiguiente de su vida.

--Creo que los dos sobre reaccionamos --se disculpó de forma patética --. ¿Qué te parece si mejor olvidamos todo lo sucedido?

Karin entrelazó sus brazos en el cuello de Sasuke, pero el pelinegro los retiro con rapidez.

--Creo que lo mejor es que me veremos otro día... Y mientras tanto ocupa tu tiempo en cosas productivas, en vez de estarte metiendo en mi vida, ¿de acuerdo?

Y sin más Sasuke salió del departamento,aún enojado por la reciente conversación. ¿Cómo la noche pudo terminar de esa manera?

--

-

--¡Viniste, Mami!-- exclamó la dulce voz de un niño, mientras salía disparado de la escuela, para correr a los cálidos brazos de su mamá que lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

--Veo que no te sientes desilusionado porque tu abuela no vino por ti a la escuela.

--Claro que no, Mami. Me gusta mucho cuando vienes tú a recogerme --exclamo el pequeño de negros cabellos, mientras saltaba alrededor de la mujer.

--¿Y cómo te fue en la escuela, Syosuke? --feliz, la alegría de su hijo era contagiosa.

--¡Muy bien! La maestra me felicito porque hoy pude leer un cuento que me prestó.

--Eso es muy bueno tesoro, eres el niño más inteligente del mundo.

Caminaron más tiempo, mientras Syosuke le contaba todo lo que había hecho en la escuela. el pequeño estaba lleno de energía y buena salud, cosa de la que ella estaba muy orgullosa. Eso le hacía pensar que después de todo, era una buena madre. Y padre.

Hasta ese día Syosuke todavía no había preguntado por su padre, pero ella sabía muy bien que su hijo no tardaría en formular esa pregunta. No con sus compañeros de escuela contándole lo que hacía cada uno de ellos con su padre y su madre. Allí Syosuke se percataría de que el no tenía un padre, y motivado por su curiosidad de niño, no dudaría en preguntar porque él no tenía uno.

Y ella lastimosamente no sabría que responderle a ese ángel, que había alumbrado su vida de mil maneras inimaginables en los momentos más difíciles, motivándola a hacer lo mejor para él, para que tuviera una vida normal.

O lo más normal posible.

--¿Por qué no viniste en carro, mamá? --preguntó Syosuke, mientras esperaban que un semáforo se pusiera en verde para poder pasar del otro lado de la calle.

Porque pensé que sería más divertido pasear de camino a la casa de tu abuela... Acaso no te gusta pasear, y pasar por las hojas secas --el otoño había empezado, por lo que las aceras de las calles estaban repletas de hojas que habían caído de los árboles.

--¡Sí! --exclamó el pequeño con energía mientras pisaba con fuerza las hojas --. Me gusta el ruido que hacen.

--Entonces es bueno tomar un paseo por las calles de vez en cuando.

Syosuke justo en ese momento salió corriendo, cosa que asusto un poco a Sakura, pero comprendió que solo se dirigía hacia la ventana de una tienda de mascotas, que estaba a unos cinco metros. al alcanzar a su hijo, pudo percatarse de que el pelinegro tenía la cara pegada a la ventana viendo como jugaban unos cachorritos.

--¿Puedo tener un perrito, mama? --preguntó Syosuke con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

Bueno, era mejor que su hijo le pidiera una mascota a que le preguntara dónde se encontraba su padre en esos momentos.

--Me gustaría mucho poder darte una mascota, hijo, pero sabes muy bien que nosotros no estamos en casa todo el día--se agachó para estar a la altura de su hijo, mientras miraba fijamente y con dulzura esos ojos verdes que sin duda Syosuke había heredado de ella --. Tú estás todo el día en casa de tus abuelos, y yo trabajando, por lo que un perrito se pondría triste estando todo el día solo en casa. no sería bonito para él, poder vernos solo en la noche.

Syosuke hizo un puchero, mientras regresaba su vista a los perritos.

--Podría llevármelo a la casa de los abuelos. ¡Ahí jugaría conmigo todo el día!

--Eso se lo debemos preguntar a tu abuela, que esa es su casa --respondió Sakura a pesar de que casi podía imaginarse la respuesta que su madre le daría a su hijo. A Himeko nunca le gustaron los animales... mucho menos los perritos que se la pasarían jugando y ensuciando toda su casa.

--Entonces en cuanto lleguemos, le preguntaré.

Sakura sonrió y se encaminó de nuevo hacía la casa de sus padres con su hijo de la mano, saltando en las hojas. De repente sintió como si alguien la observara, o peor aún, la siguiera, por lo que se detuvo en seco, mirando a su alrededor, sin notar algo fuera de lo normal.

Se tranquilizó.

--¿Qué pasa, mamá?

--Nada, pequeño. Vamos, que tu abuela debe de estarnos esperando con la comida.

--¿Después de comer, puedo probar el helado de chocolate que compraste?

--Posiblemente --terminó diciendo la mujer con una sonrisa --. Y debemos apurarnos, recuerda que esta tarde quedamos de vernos con Kenosuke.

--¡Sí!

---

-

Aún no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

A unos metros de distancia se encontraba Shiori. Shiori, la ex prometida de su hermano... la mujer que había desaparecido misteriosamente de la vida de los Uchiha. Dejando tras su desaparición un gran misterio que su hermano a esas alturas, después de tantos años, seguía sin querer aclarar. Pero lo sorprendente no era encontrarse con Shiori después de algunos años.

Lo sorprendente era verla con un pequeño de cabellos negros que la llamaba mamá.

¡Un pequeño de cabellos negros que se parecía extremadamente a Sasuke! Que era casi un clon de Sasuke.

¿Que demonios significaba eso? Bueno... aparte de lo obvio.

--Ese maldito irresponsable... --exclamó en un murmullo Itachi, dispuesto de una vez por todas, a obtener todas las respuestas a sus preguntas.

* * *

_Hola!!! ¿Que milagro, verdad? _

_Solo me resta pedirles un millón de disculpas por tanta espera... Pero no se imaginaran el bloquo mental que sacudio mi mente en cuanto esta historia... Dio la verdad es que no tengo palabras para pedirles perdon... T.T Gomen, gomen, gomen... La verdad es que no sabía hasta donde mi decepción hacía un personaje podía afectar en mi imaginación para escribir mis historias (por si tienen alguna duda, me refiero a Sakura, jeje)._

_No sabría ni que decirles, salvo que por fin esta aquí el capitulo nueve, extremadamente corto si lo comparamos al tiempo que paso la historia sin ser actualizada, pero comprendamente, apenas estoy saliendo de mi bloqueo mental mientras contemplo una escena que me hace sonreír. Comida para gatos, $40, pelotita con cascabel para gatos $60, ver como tu gato prefiere jugar con una agujeta no tiene precio, jajajaja._

_Supongo que lo que menos se imaginaban una escena asi por parte de Sasuke con Karin como primera escena del capitulo, jeje... Chicas lo siento, Sasuke si tuvo intimidad con Karin, aunque no me atrevi a profundizar en ese aspecto jejeje.... De hecho nisiquiera me imagine que yo en algún momento escribiría una escena más o menos así entre ellos..._

_Solo me queda darle las gracias y pedirles un millón de perdones a: _

_**o0Hana-Chan0o, Tsukisaku, '.NeKo-Stranger.' 0.c-S.0, Hatoko Nara, sasuke-glamour, karoru01, the Uchiha Queen, Anahi Uchiha, Lilu the little witch, Shado0wEmerald, Ranko Uchiha, setsuna17, Lagrimas de Medianoche, sakurasasuke, katia, asukasoad, MilfeulleS, Oo L i L u oO, sasusakuxnaruto, ViiryYuzukii, a un anónimo, tania56, kely ii lisseth96...**__ mil gracias de nuevo por sus review ii una vez más perdón por la tardanza... Espero contar de nuevo con sus maravillososcomentarios, aunque sea solo para regañarme por la tarzanda... Les prometo que no volveran a pasar seis meses antes de volver a actualizar, jejeje..._

_Hasta la próxima._

_**Ilusión-chan...**_


	10. Eиfяεитαмiεитøs

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí si no a Masashi Kishimoto...

**Advertencias:** Creo que ninguna en particular, sólo llegar a aclarar que me disculpo si hay algo de OoC en los personajes jeje.

**Saludos y Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Tratando con los sentimientos.**

**Capitulo 10.**

€**иfяεитαмiεитøs.**

Con un suspiro dio por terminado el trabajo.

Había sido un día terrible lleno de juntas a cada momento, y llamadas telefónicas esperando concretar una cita con él para la futura realización de proyectos.

El trabajo, siempre era el trabajo.

En ese momento se escucho como la puerta de su despacho era abierta estrepitosamente. Al volverse, se encontró con la figura de su hermano mayor que lo miraba con evidente disgusto en el rostro.

—¿Qué es lo que…?

La frase no pudo ser terminada, porque Itachi rápidamente se acerco a Sasuke y le propino un puñetazo que prácticamente lo estrello con la pared que estaba detrás de su hermano.

—Nunca que fueras un maldito irresponsable —exclamo Itachi de manera dura y con voz fría.

—¿Puedo saber a qué demonios te refieres? —respondió Sasuke enojado. ¿Quién se creía que era Itachi para hablarle de esa manera? Para jactarse en decir que era un irresponsable, cuando él ni siquiera había querido formar parte de la empresa —. Para empezar, ¿por qué entras así en mi despacho a acusarme de lo que no conoces? No tienes idea de lo ocupado que estoy todos los días con la empresa. Y como puedes ver todo marcha perfectamente.

—No estoy hablando de trabajo.

—¿Entonces por qué entras así en mi despacho a acusarme de estupideces?

—¿Estupideces dices? Créeme que para mi no son estupideces. Nunca te creí capaz de eso, Sasuke. Ahora entiendo por que Shiori desapareció de ti vida de esa manera.

—¿Qué tiene que ver esa mujer en esto? Y no pienso hablar contigo sobre ese tema —fue la seca respuesta de Sasuke, mientras se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su labio.

—Pues creo que ya viene siendo hora de que hables de ella. Quiero que me expliques que demonios fue lo que sucedió hace cinco años. Y te juro que no pienso marcharme hasta que me digas toda la verdad.

—¿Qué no lo entiendes, Itachi? No pienso hablar del tema.

—Deja de comportarte como un niño berrinchudo, Sasuke —lo reprendió su hermano —. Y afronta las consecuencias.

—¿De que consecuencias estás hablando? A mí y a esa mujer no nos une nada.

—¿Y crees que voy a creer eso, cuando acabo de verla hace unas horas con un niño sujeto a su mano? Un niño que curiosamente la llama mamá.

¿Sakura con un hijo?, se pregunto Sasuke en su mente. ¿Eso significaba acaso que se había casado? ¿Qué había continuado con su vida? Algo que a él le había costado tanto trabajo superar.

—No me interesa —fue lo único que exclamo mientras se acercaba a su escritorio y comenzaba a recoger todo para marcharse de ahí.

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? "No me interesa". Por supuesto que debería de interesarte; estamos hablando de tu hijo Sasuke.

Esa afirmación fue inesperada para Sasuke, que miro con sorpresa a su hermano mayor. ¿Un hijo? ¿De él? Eso era imposible.

—Yo no tengo ningún hijo.

—Pues eso no fue lo que vi esta mañana. ¿Apartaste a Shiori de tú lado solo porque estaba embarazada? ¿Acaso tu amor era condicionado, Sasuke? ¿Miedo a las responsabilidades? —preguntó Itachi.

—Eso no te incumbe.

—Es ahí dónde estas equivocado, Sasuke. Me incumbe porque eres mi hermano, por que a mi entender has abandonado a tu hijo y a su madre por cinco años. Mi sobrino, Sasuke.

—Si esa mujer tiene un hijo, lo más seguro es que no sea mío.

Itachi se quedo unos minutos en silencio, mirando a su hermano fijamente como si intentara descubrir algo nuevo en él. Si era verdad que Sasuke estaba tan sorprendido como él con la noticia de que Shiori había tenido un hijo, era comprensible que no se creyera el hecho de que era padre. La cuestión era, ¿por qué se habían separado en primer lugar? ¿Por qué ella no le había dicho que tenían un hijo?

Metía las manos al fuego sin dudarlo al decir que ese niño era hijo de su hermano. El niño era tan idéntico a Sasuke cuando su hermano tenía esa edad. No podía haber más explicaciones. Cabello negro revuelto, rasgos finos, piel blanca, los mismos gestos… La única diferencia notoria era el color de ojos, que eran de un hermoso color verde. Herencia de su madre.

—Es comprensible que estás impactado por la noticia, si no sabías que Shiori estaba embarazada cuando se separaron y…

—Termina tu discurso, Itachi. En el fondo parece como si estuvieras justificando mis acciones. No necesito eso.

—No te entiendo, Sasuke. Tú y ella se veían tan enamorados. Shiori solo tenía ojos para ti y…

—¡Ella no es Shiori! —exclamo gritando Sasuke; furioso y desesperado por que cuestionaran sus acciones. Estaba harto —. Esa mujer no es Shiori, es Sakura. La hermana gemela de Shiori.

Itachi estaba estupefacto.

—¿Qué… qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó consternado —. ¿Cómo que Shiori…?

Sasuke sonrió sarcásticamente.

—Solo por ver una expresión como la que tienes en tu rostro, aniki, valió la pena confesarte parte de la verdad —Itachi frunció el ceño, mientras que con la mirada le exigía que se explicara.

—¿Sólo parte de la verdad? Deja de jugar conmigo, Sasuke. Cuéntamelo todo. Te lo exijo.

—¿Qué te da el derecho de exigirme cosas?

—Me lo da el de ser tu hermano mayor, ototo baka —y sin más con los dedos índice y medio, le dio un ligero golpe en la frente.

Sasuke maldijo, para proseguir a sentarse en la silla. Si bien le iba a contar por fin todo a Itachi, no dejaba de ser problemático.

—Shiori me abandono cuando yo todavía estaba inconciente en el hospital. Cuando los médicos le dijeron que corría el riesgo de quedarme ciego, sin miramientos se largo de ahí dispuesta a buscar un mejor partido.

—Si eso es cierto, ¿entonces la que estaba en el hospital...?

— Era nada más y nada menos que la hermana gemela de Shiori, Sakura, de la cual yo no conocía su existencia hasta el mismo día que me desperté en el hospital. Descubrí después que es exactamente igual a su hermana; una mujer sin escrúpulos, dispuesta a conseguir dinero como sea.

Itachi no sabía que decir.

—¿Y cuando descubriste la verdad, esperaste que te explicara sus razones?

Sasuke rió fríamente.

-¿Qué tenía que explicarme, Itachi? ¿Que su interés era tanto que no le importaba el hecho de que yo quedara ciego? O tal vez, ¿Qué le dio tanta lástima el saberme casi ciego y abandonado por su hermana que sintió lastima por mí? No es algo que quiera escuchar, aniki.

Itachi se paso una mano por la frente, mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Estoy casi seguro, Sasuke, que tu enojo al descubrir la verdad y saberte engañado fue tal que no le diste una oportunidad siquiera de que te diera sus razones.

—No puedo creer que estés poniéndote de su lado —gruño —. Te recuerdo que yo fui el engañado.

—No estoy poniéndome del lado de nadie, Sasuke. Es solo que no conoces realmente sus razones, solo te limitaste a juzgarla por lo que aparentemente descubriste —razono el pelinegro de cabello largo —. Se que te engaño, y estuvo muy mal que no te contara quien era realmente… que se hiciera pasar por su hermana. Pero creo que al menos se merecía una oportunidad. Se lo que vi en sus ojos cuando estaba tu lado, y no fue lastima lo que la impulso a engañarte.

—No quiero tener nada que ver con esa mujer.

Itachi suspiro.

—Comprendo que seas tan testarudo, y estés molesto con ella…

—No solamente es molestia — lo interrumpió Sasuke.

—… Pero también se lo que vi esta tarde, Sasuke. Y era un niño extremadamente parecido a ti, que llamaba a Shio… a Sakura mamá. Y puede que mi vista me haya engañado, o que vea alucinaciones… y tengas razón y no sea hijo tuyo, pero yo que tú, me aseguraba, ototo.

Y sin más Itachi se dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina dejando a Sasuke, enfurecido y pensativo.

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

Tenía que darse prisa. Había quedado de pasar por Syosuke a después de la comida para llevarlo al circo. Ese circo al que su hijo había querido ir, convenciendo inmediatamente a Kenosuke de llevarlo porque _es tú deber como tío llevarme y aparte me he portado bien._

Negó con la cabeza, y con una sonrisa en los labios estaciono el auto enfrente de la casa de sus padres. Se le hizo un poco extraño que su hijo no estuviera asomado por la ventana, como cada día. Sin darle mucha importancia se bajo del auto con el pensamiento de que tal vez su madre se había desesperado de ver a su nieto con la nariz pegada al cristal de la ventana y lo había obligado a separarse de allí.

Abrió la puerta esperando ver a su madre dirigiéndose hacia ella, pero no fue así. La casa estaba muy silenciosa, ¿habrían salido?

— Mamá, papá, ¿dónde están?

En ese momento su papá salio de la sala de estar con el rostro inexplicablemente serio. Le sorprendió.

—Estábamos en la sala, hija —dijo su padre mientras la tomaba del brazo y la conducía allí.

El salón era una habitación ni grande ni chica, pero adornada con un gusto exquisito. Las paredes pintadas de amarillo mantequilla contrastaban de manera armoniosa con los muebles de madera y telas verdes. En el fondo del salón había un pequeño piano que era usado por su hijo ocasionalmente bajo las instrucciones y supervisión de su abuelo.

En cuanto entró, lo primero que vio fue a su madre sentada en el sillón, su rostro mostraba tensión y su figura una inusitada rigidez, pero aún así abrazando tiernamente a Syosuke que miraba todo con la curiosidad innata de un niño de cuatro años. Enfrene de ella se encontraba una persona que nunca había visto. Su cabello era negro y largo, sus ojos grises extremadamente fríos y su mentón lucía como el de una persona sumamente orgullosa.

Había una tercera persona en el salón que hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco ante lo irreal de la situación.

Apoyado en el marco de la ventana se encontraba nada más y nadie menos que Sasuke Uchiha. El padre de su hijo.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —fue lo primero que atino a preguntar mientras apretaba los puños, sin apartar los ojos de la mirada vacía de Sasuke.

—Creo que eso es evidente, pequeña mentirosa —exclamó fríamente el pelinegro —. He venido para conocer a mi hijo. Ese hijo del que nunca me hablaste.

Sakura palideció ante sus palabras.

—¿Y quién le asegura que es su hijo, señor Uchiha? Bien podría ser de alguien más.

Sasuke rió despectivamente.

—Por favor no insultes mi inteligencia, Sakura. Ese niño es mi viva imagen, pero si insistes en negarlo podemos someterlo a una prueba de ADN ante un tribunal.

—Eso es una tontería.

A esas alturas pareciera como si los demás presentes hubieran desaparecido y solo estuvieran ellos dos.

—No, cariño. Una tontería la que cometiste tú al no hablarme de mi hijo, una tontería el que seas capaz de creer que ahora que se la verdad me voy a marchar como así como así, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó la pelirrosa con un nudo en el estómago.

—Qué he venido por mi hijo, Sakura. Y nadie va a impedir que ejerza mi derecho de padre sobre él.

—Sobre mi cadáver —exclamo la ojijade.

—No me tientes —respondió ahora el pelinegro acercándose a ella, mirándola con enojo y frustración contenida.

—¡No se lo puede llevar! —exclamó por primera vez la madre de Sakura desde que ella había llegado, mientras aferraba sus brazos alrededor de su nieto como si temiera que en cualquier momento se lo fueran a quitar —. Eso sería como un secuestro

—Me temo que esa es una acusación my seria, señora —hablo por primera vez el hombre de cabello largo y ojos grises.

—¿Usted quién es? —preguntó con desconfianza la pelirrosa.

—Mi nombre en Neji Hyuuga y soy el abogado del señor Uchiha.

—Mamá, papá. ¿Por que no se llevan a Syosuke a otra parte?

—Neji, seria bueno que tú también nos dejaras solos —sugirió Sasuke. Neji asintió

La madre de Sakura se levantó con su nieto en brazos y salió de la habitación con paso firme y siendo seguida por su esposo. Sakura volvió su vista hacía Sasuke que contemplaba a su hijo con mirada fija. En cuanto salieron, Sasuke exclamó:

—Pretendo pedir su custodia ante los tribunales. Es mi hijo y como tal es su derecho ocupar su lugar como mi heredero —anunció con tranquilidad Sasuke.

—¿Heredero tuyo? — se burló Sakura —. Hablas como si fueras el dueño de una gran fortuna y…

—Tal parece que no pusiste la misma dedicación que tu hermana en investigar mi vida, o mejor dicho, mis ingresos económicos Sakura.

—Creo que estas palabras están fuera de lugar, Sasuke —exclamó con seriedad Sakura —. Estás aquí para hablar conmigo sobre Syosuke, no sobre Shiori. Por lo tanto no es prudente discutir sobre los errores de mi hermana.

Sasuke le lanzo una mirada contenida, mientras apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza. Trago saliva y continúo.

—El punto es que, como actual dueño y director de las empresas Uchiha, podría decir efectivamente que, soy una persona con una gran fortuna.

Sakura se puso pálida ante sus palabras. Eso confirmaba el hecho de que Sasuke en un abrir y cerrar de ojos podía quitarle a su hijo… un juez vería a simple vista que Syosuke tendría una mejor vida bajo la custodia de su padre.

¡No!

No estaba dispuesta a permitir que nadie la apartara de su hijo. Si tenía que rogar para que eso no sucediera, pues eso haría.

—Sasuke. Por favor, no me hagas esto —casi rogó la pelirrosa —. No intentes alejarme de su vida.

—El problema es que tú, Sakura lo has apartado de mí —reclamo con enojo el ojinegro —. Tú me has quitado años de la vida de mi hijo y te juro por lo más sagrado que no pienso seguir perdiendo más tiempo en compañía de él.

—Yo no… —las lágrimas se asomaban en los ojos de Sakura, pero con férrea determinación se negó a dejarlas salir.

—Tal vez si me hubieras contado el hecho de que habías quedado embarazada, hubiéramos podido llegar a un acuerdo. ¿Realmente esperabas que nunca me enterara de la existencia del niño?

—Tú fuiste muy claro en que no querías saber nada más de mí. No iba a ir a rogarte para que reconocieras a tu hijo. ¿Y cómo diablos fue que te enteraste de la existencia de Syosuke?

—Mi hermano Itachi te vio hace unos días caminando por la calle a lado de Syosuke. Fue bastante obvio para él adivinar de quién era el niño. Tengo un hijo maravilloso y tú deliberadamente me ocultaste su existencia. ¿Cómo puedo perdonarte algo así, Sakura? —la pelirrosa se mantuvo en silencio —. Por segunda vez me engañaste.

—Entiende Sasuke, lo nuestro había terminado. ¿Querías que te rogara? Créeme que no es algo que estuviera dispuesta a hacer. Si quieres demandarme por la custodia de Syosuke, hazlo. No creo que ningún juez sea capaz de dejar a un hijo sin su madre.

—¿Una madre que pasa más tiempo trabajando que con su hijo? ¿Eso es bueno para él? Syosuke es cuidado y educado por tú madre. ¿Sabe acaso nuestro hijo que tu eres su madre, Sakura?

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida ante las palabras del ojinegro. Era la primera vez que él se refería a Syosuke como hijo de ambos. y en algo tenía razón, Syosuke parecía mostrar un vinculo más cercano a su madre de lo que ella hubiera esperado.

—Eso es un golpe verdaderamente bajo. No estoy lejos de mi hijo por gusto, no trabajo tanto solo porque me gusta: lo hago para darnos a mi hijo y a mí una vida mejor. No hay más que decir.

Sasuke la miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Claro que hay más que decir. Pudiste haberme dicho —dijo con voz fría.

En ese momento la puerta de la sala se abrió y por ella se asomo la madre de Sakura, que se veía pálida y temblorosa. La pelirrosa se acerco a ella rápidamente.

—Va a llevarse a mi niño y eso es algo que no podre soportarlo —exclamó Himeko mientras se dirigía a Sasuke —. ¿Cómo puede usted aparecer de la nada a reclamar al niño? No voy a permitir que arruine a mi familia. Márchese y no vuelva nunca más.

—No me pida imposibles. Le deje muy en claro a Sakura que no iba a permitir que nadie me apartara de mi hijo; ni siquiera su abuela sobre protectora. Sin importar lo que piensen, comenzara el proceso legal.

—Sasuke estoy segura de que no es necesario llegar a tanto. Podemos encontrar una manera de quedar todos satisfechos... podríamos compartir la custodia de Syosuke.

—No puedo confiar en ti después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, dulzura. ¿Quien me asegura que no te vas a escapar con mi hijo en cuanto yo baje la guardia? Por el momento me marchare, pero no dudes que tendrás noticias mías muy pronto. Se inteligente Sakura, y por nada del mundo pienses en escapar.

Despacio se dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa y salio junto con su abogado en el más absoluto silencio. Instantes después se acerco su padre lentamente informándole que Syosuke se había quedado dormido. Sakura asintió temblorosamente mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón. No había disminuido en nada la tensión que la embargaba.

—Necesito un abogado —fue lo primero que exclamo.

* * *

_Ilusion-chan sale esperando que no le hieran o lancen cosas por haber tardado tanto, ^^U_

_Vuelvo a tardar demasiado con la entrega del capitulo! Lo lamento mucho, mi imaginación sigue sin regresar T.T Y mi tiempo es sumamente escaso… Esta bien decir a mi favor que al menos no me tarde seis meses? xD... Espero que les haya gustado este diminuto capitulo... Y espero que una vez más sean tan amables de regalarme sus valiosos comentarios, aunque se que no me los merezco T.T_

_Quiero agradecerle a: __**tania56, MilfeulleS, Tsukisaku, Lilu the little witch, Alexa Hiwatari, kely, marijf22, katia, asukasoad, akina-yami21, fenix black, the uchiha queen, Kixanie, setsuna17, Shado0wEmerald, Anahi Uchiha, XXolax, ViryFuusara, sasuke-glamour, tatutu, MyGypsyPauletta, Ana, cn ii ally-sasusasusaku**__ por sus maravillosos review... mil gracias...Sin mas me despido de todos deseándoles toda la suerte del mundo, hasta la próxima..._

_¿Merece un review?_

_**Ilusion-chan.** _

_P.D: Este es un comentario agregado a último momento, ii perdón pork no corresponde a esta historia, pero no se me ocurrió otra manera… Anti Shika-sama ino-puerca… No se si vas a leer esto en vista de que ya perdí tu "respeto" ganado con el fic tratando con los sentimientos, pero intentar no cuesta nada, jeje. Siento que casi me has tachado de loca desquiciada por escribir sobre una pareja que a mí en lo personal me gusta mucho (ii de la que tengo más fics). Sólo te comento, que no voy a dejar de escribir sobre la misma, y no me interesa si es menos factible que otra, solo me gusta. No me gusta el ShikaTema y no por eso ando mandando review como el que tú me mandaste (para empezar nisikiera leo sus fics). No pienso decir más, mucho menos entrar ya en una discusión por algo que es por demás absurdo, solo te pido por favor que no lo vuelvas a hacer, al menos conmigo, se me hace de mal gusto. Hazlo por ese respeto que solías tenerme, por favor._


End file.
